Angel In The Night
by NessaAbadeer
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado desde su última discusión, pero parece que las cosas empezarán a complicarse un poco más. ¡Pasen y lean! Fiolee. Actualización de capítulos todos los VIERNES.
1. La Pelea

_**Oh sí, soy yo de nuevo con una nueva historia Fiolee :3**_

_**Esta vez me basé levemente en el one-shot que escribí, como para darle la partida a éste fanfic que será un poco más largo xD**_

_**Agradezco los reviews que obtuve en el anterior, la verdad me hicieron muy feliz! No eran muchos, pero me bastaron para motivarme y pensar "¿Por qué no hacer una "continuación"?" Así que aquí me tienen (:**_

_Angel In The Night_

Había pasado tiempo desde su última "pelea". En realidad, sólo ella se había enojado, y aunque en ése momento parecía la gran cosa, en realidad no lo era.

Él se disculpó, y ambos se prometieron no volver a enojarse con el otro nunca más, y siguieron siendo los amigos de siempre durante los siguientes 3 años. Pero después del cumpleaños número diecisiete de la chica humana, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse un poco más.

Ella era atractiva a la vista. De eso no había ningún tipo de duda, y era obvio, puesto que varios príncipes de la Tierra de Aaa le habían propuesto hasta matrimonio, propuestas que ella obviamente rechazaba con amabilidad. Habrá crecido físicamente, pero mentalmente seguía siendo una niña aventurera de trece años, que disfrutaba la compañía de su hermana y de sus amigos.

Especialmente la compañía de _él._

Marshall Lee, por otro lado, seguía siendo el mismo chico de apariencia rockera y despreocupada. Seguía saliendo con Fionna y Cake, seguía molestando a Gumball, seguía espantando a la dulce gente y, por supuesto, seguía siendo el rey de la Nocheósfera. Nada en él había cambiado mucho.

Pero últimamente, al ver los cambios que su amiga estaba sufriendo, le ponía un tanto de malhumor al ver tanto idiota rondándola. Y aunque él sabía que ella los rechazaba, no podía dejar de actuar más pesado de lo normal con Fionna. Y esto desencadenaba más de alguna discusión entre los dos, haciendo que a veces ella no le hablara por días.

Más de alguna vez se preguntó que porqué se ponía de esa manera cuando veía algún estúpido y estirado príncipe acercarse a su conejita. ¡Hasta fue a consultarle a Gumball! Claro que cuando le contó lo que pasaba, el príncipe del Dulce Reino sólo rió y le dijo que lo que él tenía era un monstruo verde dentro de su cabeza y de su _corazón._

¡Pff! ¿El Rey de los Vampiros, el hijo de un demonio, el Señor de la Nocheósfera… celoso? ¿Y con qué motivos? Fionna sólo era su amiga, prácticamente una _hermana menor_ para él. No tenía porqué sentir celos. Si ella deseaba tener novio y luego casarse, adelante. A él no le importaba.

Pero sabía que todo eso era mentira. A él sí le importaba las decisiones que la aventurera tomara, porque indirectamente le afectaría a él de alguna forma.

Era un día de invierno, cuando tuvieron su última discusión. Estaban en la cueva del vampiro, en una sesión de improvisación, cuando ésta se vio interrumpida por el toqueteo de la puerta.

Al abrir, se dio cuenta que era el príncipe Musculoso, preguntando por Fionna. Marshall Lee sólo suspiró y tras mentirle diciendo que no la había visto, cerró la puerta y la humana se asomó.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, ya se fue —afirmó el vampiro, mirando desde su ventana—. ¿No es como mucho? ¡Te siguen hasta mi casa!

—¡Lo sé, y de verdad lo lamento! —se disculpó de inmediato—. Pero no es mi culpa… —se asomó junto con Marshall y suspiró—. El mundo está muy loco últimamente.

Marshall frunció el ceño, apartándose de la ventana y retomando su concentración hacia su guitarra-hacha.

—Creí que a ese tonto ya lo habías rechazado.

—No seas malo, Marshy. De seguro quería otra cosa.

El vampiro bufó.

—Y tú encima lo defiendes. Fi, date cuenta que ya no te ven como una niña, ni como su heroína —la muchacha le miró algo mal—. ¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que esa es la verdad, Fionna. Abre los ojos y date cuenta. Esos idiotas sólo te ven como su futura esposa y toda esa basura.

Fionna se dio cuenta de que en sus palabras había enojo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Algún día tendré que crecer y formar mi propia familia, Marshall —le respondió molesta, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Y "lamento" que esa idea te moleste tanto.

—¿Y acaso correrás a los brazos de alguno de esos principitos? —murmuró mirando las cuerdas de su guitarra mientras la afinaba.

Fionna suspiró y negó con su cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma y no golpear al testarudo de su amigo.

—Deja de actuar como un niño, Marshall. En serio, me estás desesperando…Madura —comentó la chica, arreglando su cabello.

El vampiro rompió una cuerda de su guitarra por la rabia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la humana. Giró su cabeza para verla, con los ojos entrecerrados y claramente enojado.

—¿Qué dijiste, Fionna? —preguntó, apretando los dientes.

La chica resopló y se le acercó.

—Dije: MA-DU-RA —contestó, golpeando su dedo contra el pecho del chico por cada sílaba que separaba—. ¡Por favor, Marshall Lee! ¡Ya tienes más de mil años de edad! Eso debe darte experiencia suficiente, ¿no?

—¡Disculpa, "Fionnita", pero tú tampoco tienes derecho a decirme que madure! ¡Eres apenas una niña!

—¡¿Y sales con eso de nuevo?! ¡Grábatelo bien la cabeza, Abadeer: YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! ¿O acaso olvidaste que ya pronto cumpliré dieciocho?

Okay. Ese fue un pequeño golpe bajo para el vampiro. Había veces que él olvidaba que los demás… crecían, que cambiaban… que morían.

Y Fionna no era la excepción. La idea de verla envejecer y luego el verla morir algún día, le llenaba de miedo, y había aprendido con el paso del tiempo a ignorar ese pensamiento. Pero ahora ella venía y se lo sacaba en cara.

"_¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!_" resonaba en su cabeza, y para él era una tortura.

Marshall Lee bajó la mirada, dejando su guitarra encima de su sofá, dándole la espalda a la humana y apretando sus puños.

—¡Entonces si ya eres toda una "adulta responsable" supongo que ya puedes cuidarte sola! —soltó de la nada. Fionna le miró confundida al inicio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Que si ya eres tan madura para todas tus cosas, supongo que ya no necesitarás más la compañía de un "niñito" inmaduro, según tú! —estaba más que claro que Marshall no procesaba sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

Fionna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y luego bajó la mirada algo dolida. ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que ser todo un patán cuando se lo proponía? Ya le había perdonado mil y un comentarios como ese… Pero ya no más.

—¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Marshall Lee?! ¡De acuerdo, yo me voy! —gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien! —volvió a exclamar la chica antes de salir y cerrar de golpe.

Marshall cegado por su orgullo, abrió la puerta y se quedó parado viendo como su conejita se marchaba echando furia.

—¡Y CUANDO VUELVAS PIDIENDO PERDÓN NO TE ESCUCHARÉ! —gritó como su última palabra.

Fionna simplemente le ignoró, negando con su cabeza sin mirar atrás. Salió de la cueva, y se puso su sweater, puesto que ya había caído la noche y comenzaba a hacer frío.

Caminó hasta su casa del árbol, con la vista baja. Se sabía el camino de memoria, así que no estaba tan preocupada por eso.

A medida que caminaba, la discusión que tuvo con Marshall venía a su mente: sus palaras, sus gestos, todo. Suspiró y trató de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

Tomó aire y con la manga de su chaleco apartó aquellas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, pero al darse cuenta de que inevitablemente ya estaba llorando, detuvo su andar y sólo atinó a patear una piedra que allí había.

"¡Estúpido Marshall Lee!", se repetía constantemente mientras se dirigía un árbol y comenzaba a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Monstruo idiota!" se decía ahora, sin cesar sus golpes ni su llanto.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, se apoyó contra el árbol, y se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentada, y abrazó sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar. ¿Realmente ya se había acabado la amistad? ¿Sería capaz de ir y hablarle? No, eso estaba claro para ambas preguntas. Ella tenía _dignidad_ y orgullo, como para ir a "rogarle" al vampiro que hablaran y se arreglaran. ¿Y qué tendría ella que ir pedir disculpas? Había sido toda culpa de Marshall, no de ella.

Sí, había sido su culpa, porque él empezó hablando mal de sus otros amigos. Había sido su culpa, porque él actuaba como un tonto. Todo era su culpa, y de nadie más.

Con éste pensamiento ahora cruzando por su mente, se levantó, se arregló un poco la ropa y siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la casa que compartía con su hermana en un árbol.

Al llegar, Cake se acercó a ella de inmediato, alegándole por la hora que era, que ya era tarde, etcétera. Fionna sólo me dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza, tratando de ocultar los rastros de lágrimas que habían en su cara.

Le pidió disculpas, y se retiró a su cuarto, acostándose de inmediato y tapándose hasta las orejas.

La gata al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, se preocupó y no dudó en seguirla. Se sentó a los pies de la cama de la humana y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cariño, estás bien?

La chica solo suspiró, y negó con su cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su hermana, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

—No, Cake… no lo estoy —admitió, y secó una solitaria lágrima que caía.

—Por Dios, ¿qué pasó, Fi? —Cake se acercó de inmediato hacia la humana y la abrazó, provocando que la muchacha volviera a llorar sin pudor alguno.


	2. ¿Una Fiesta?

_**Gente de fanfiction! He vuelto con la siguiente parte de "Angel In The Night".**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, y si tengo que serles sincera, me emocioné mucho con ellos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ustedes me motivan a seguir con este "proyecto" que empecé y que espero terminar de la mejor forma posible.**_

_**Bueno, basta de palabrería y que empiece la acción (:**_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura, Hora de Aventura con Fionna & Cake y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Agradezcamos ésta creación a Pendleton Ward y a Natasha Allegri.

Capítulo 2: ¿Una Fiesta?

Marshall Lee flotaba dando vueltas por el salón de su casa, con su guitarra encima de él, tocando notas al aire.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya no llevaba cuenta de los días.

Suspiró y dejó su guitarra apoyada contra la pared, para luego ir hacia la cocina y buscar algo para comer. Sacó un poco de jugo de tomate y empezó a beberlo lento, mirando algún punto muerto de la pared.

Y los recuerdos se le agolpaban de la nada.

—_¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Marshall Lee?! ¡De acuerdo, yo me voy! —gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta._

—_¡Bien!_

—_¡Bien! —volvió a exclamar la chica antes de salir y cerrar de golpe._

Cerró sus ojos, apretando un poco el vaso que tenía en sus manos. Había actuado como un tonto. No, como un tonto no. Se había comportado como el mayor de todos los idiotas de Aaa.

Volvió a suspirar y se apoyó sobre el mesón que había en la cocina, escondiendo su rostro en su brazo.

La extrañaba, eso era obvio. Extrañaba su risa, sus chistes malos, sus golpes, el olor de su cabello, ¡todo! Maldecía su orgullo, porque aquel lo había alejado de su mejor amiga, de aquella chica de hermosos ojos azules.

Apretó aún más el vaso, llegando al punto de quebrarlo. Lo tiró a la basura, y flotó hasta su cuarto, donde se dejó caer en cama y tapó su rostro con una almohada.

¿Y si iba a disculparse? No, ya lo había intentado. Había tratado de dejar su orgullo de rey a un lado, y fue a la casa del árbol, pero justo antes de llegar se retractó, y voló de vuelta a su cueva, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Jaló sus cabellos desesperado, buscando alguna respuesta a muchas interrogantes que comenzaban a amontonarse en su ya atormentada mente. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer? ¿Debía esperar? ¿Debía él dar el primer paso? ¿Le perdonaría? Claro que no.

"_Niña tonta", _pensó el vampiro, mirando el techo. "_No todo es mi culpa. Esa chiquilla simplemente no quería abrir los ojos, y cuando intenté ayudarla, no hizo caso." _

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se fue entregando a los brazos de Morfeo, cayendo completamente dormido, y sin querer, comenzando a soñar con la rubia aventurera.

—¡Fionna, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde! —la humana sintió la voz de su gata en su oído, a la vez que ésta la movía de un lado para el otro tratando de despertarla—. Fi, Gumball llamó y dijo que era importante que estuviéramos allí en cuanto antes.

La joven murmuró un par de cosas ilegibles, y se giró, tapándose hasta su cabeza.

—Fi, no me obligues a usar mi método… —nada—. A la una, a las dos… —vio como su hermana se removía un poco entre las sábanas. Cake suspiró y fue por el balde lleno de agua que solía arrojarle cada vez que a la aventurera le bajaba toda la flojera—. ¡Y a las tres! —terminó de contar, vertiendo todo el agua sobre la cama de su hermana.

—¡DE ACUERDO, YA DESPERTÉ! —exclamó algo enojada la chica, mientras se miraba completamente mojada. Cake rió ante su reacción y le puso el balde en su cabeza—. Levántate perezosa, dúchate y nos iremos al Dulce Reino —le dijo, comenzando a bajar—. ¡Y no olvides poner tu pijama y frazadas a secar!

La chica suspiró, quitándose el balde de la cabeza y tirándolo a un lado. Se quedó unos segundos observando el techo, preguntándose para que Gumball las querría ver con "tanta" urgencia.

Últimamente no ha habido muchos ataques ni monstruos amenazando a la dulce gente, y lidiar con la Reina Helada no era ya la gran cosa. La verdad, los últimos días han sido más que aburridos para ella. Bah, de seguro era para algún experimento y todas esas cosas que tienen que ver con la ciencia.

Sin alguna pizca de ánimo se levantó, y obedeció a lo que su hermana había dicho: Se duchó, se vistió con su ropa de siempre, excepto por su gorro: éste lo había reemplazado por una coleta y un cintillo con sus típicas orejas de conejo, y dejó su pijama colgando en la bañera para que éste se secara por completo.

—¡Cake! —exclamó la humana, bajando apresuradamente.

—¿Ya estás lista? Te tardaste —le regañó la gata, arrojándole su mochila.

—Lo siento —sonrió divertida, viendo que su hermana se acercaba a la puerta—. ¡Oye! ¿Y el desayuno? —preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No hay tiempo. Además, ya son más de las doce del día —rió Cake al ver la mirada atónita de Fionna—. ¿Qué?

—¿Tanto dormí? —la minina asintió, saliendo y siendo seguida por su hermana—. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano, Cake?! Ya perdí toda una mañana.

Fionna se siguió lamentando el resto del camino, por lo que no se percató cuando ya habían llegado al castillo del Dulce Príncipe. Mentita al verlas, fue de inmediato a anunciarlas, por lo que no esperaron mucho para ver a Gumball.

—Chicas, que bueno que ya están aquí —sonrió el príncipe rosa, logrando hacer que Fionna se sonrojara un poco.

—¿P-Para qué nos necesitaba, príncipe? ¿Alguna amenaza? —preguntó la humana, tratando de disimular sus mejillas rojas.

—Oh no, nada de eso. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo estos últimos días, y es un alivio a decir verdad —confesó soltando una risita—. Es otra cosa por las que quería verlas, pero pasemos al salón a conversar mejor —las invitó ofreciéndole su mano a Fionna.

El sonrojo de ésta ya no pudo más y se dejó notar, especialmente cuando aceptó la mano del soberano, guiándole hacia el salón principal.

Allí tomaron asiento, conversando de distintos temas hasta que llegó Mentita con algunas tazas y té para las invitadas. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

—Bien, lo que nos congrega —empezó Gumball, dejando su taza a un lado—. Fionna, sé que ya se acerca tu cumpleaños número dieciocho —la muchacha asintió—. Y por supuesto, creo que es algo que debe celebrarse, y pensaba organizar una enorme fiesta en el castillo la otra semana. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Claro que sí! —soltó Cake, bastante emocionada ante la idea.

—¡Cake! —la humana llamó la atención de la gata, quien agachó sus orejas—. Disculpe príncipe, pero no creo que sea necesario. No es importante.

—¿Cómo que no, Fionna? ¡Es tu mayoría de edad! Además, eres nuestra heroína, debemos reconocerte y devolverte un poco todos los favores que nos has hecho. ¡Invitaremos a todos los reinos de Aaa! Será divertido, ¿no crees?

La chica suspiró, bajando su mirada. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, preocupando a Gumball y a Cake.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la gata, poniendo una de sus patas sobre una de las manos de Fionna.

—Yo sé que no todos estarán para esa fiesta —murmuró, sin levantar la vista.

—No te preocupes, Fionna. Yo me aseguraré de que todos vengan —añadió el príncipe, sonriendo para que se sintiera mejor, mas la joven negó con su cabeza.

—No, Gumball. Te aseguro que no todos van a venir —concluyó la heroína, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida, dejando sin palabras a sus acompañantes.

Cake miró cómo su hermana salía del salón caminando cabizbaja, hasta desaparecer al doblar en un pasillo. La gata se quedó en su lugar, sabiendo que no sacaba nada con seguirla y preguntarle qué pasaba… Eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

—Cake… —la voz del príncipe llamó su atención—. ¿Sabes qué le pasó?

—Perfectamente, Gumball —se limitó a contestar, disculpándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Lo mejor era dejar su hermana sola por un momento.

—_Tu cabello baila al viento,_

_Tu mirada enciende mi piel,_

_Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento,_

_Cuando me sonríes así…_

Marshall cerró con fuerza su cuaderno de canciones, sintiéndose realmente frustrado. Sentía la necesidad de escribir alguna buena canción, de desahogarse de alguna manera, sin embargo, sabía que algo le hacía falta… Y no lo iba a admitir.

Miró por su ventana, y al darse cuenta de que el sol ya se había ido, salió de su casa, quizás a dar vueltas por algún rincón de Aaa buscando algo divertido que hacer.

Voló hasta el castillo del Dulce Reino, pretendiendo darle un buen susto a Gumball… Sí, definitivamente eso le divertiría bastante, y quizás le haría hasta olvidar por algún segundo sus problemas.

Se volvió invisible, y flotó hasta el balcón que daba hacia la habitación del príncipe, quien estaba de espaldas con un montón de hojas desparramadas por todos lados. "_Vaya desastre para alguien como él_", pensó el vampiro, sonriendo algo divertido. En un momento en que Gumball salió del cuarto, abrió con cuidado el ventanal y entró, cerrándolo de nuevo para no levantar sospechas.

Planeaba darle un buen susto, cuando al echar un breve vistazo a una de las tantas hojas que habían, se fijó en el nombre de la mayor heroína de todo Aaa: Fionna la Humana.

Frunció el ceño curioso y se dispuso a tomar la hoja para poder leerla mejor, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos lo alertaron de que su "víctima" había vuelto.

Se sonrió con malicia, y se acercó hasta estar frente a él, prácticamente a unos diez centímetros de distancia, y reapareció frente al soberano, poniendo sus ojos de demonio.

—¿Qué hay, Gumbutt?

El grito que pegó el príncipe se pudo escuchar hasta el reino de fuego.

—¡Diablos, Marshall Lee! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

El mencionado sólo reía mientras se alejaba, tomando su estómago.

—¡Por Glob, tu cara… Tu cara fue épica! ¡Debí haberla grabado! —dijo sin parar de reír.

—Oh, sí. Muy gracioso, ja-ja, mira como lloro de la risa —le respondió de forma sarcástica, tomando todos sus papeles y ordenándolos—. ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo mejor que asustar a otras personas?

—Naah, no tenía panorama para hoy.

—¿Y te acordaste de mí? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Oye, no sé si lo notaste, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor vas con Fionna? La vi algo deprimida hoy, y seguro el verte le levantará el ánimo.

El vampiro cesó totalmente sus risas, mirando por la ventana en la dirección donde estaba la casa del árbol. Suspiró y fingió una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que debe estar mejor ahora. Además sabes que no lo agrado mucho a Cake.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, y dejó todos sus papeles a un lado, acercándose a Marshall quien seguía con su vista en la ventana,

—Algo anda mal aquí, ¿verdad? —el vampiro le miró confundido—. Por lo general no te negarías ir a ver a Fionna, pero ahora sí. A ver, ¿de qué me perdí esta vez?

—No es nada que te interese, "princesito" —respondió de forma pesada, flotando hasta el balcón para poder irse—. Mejor continúa con lo que sea que estés haciendo… Yo ya cumplí mi cometido de ésta noche —sonrió y salió rápidamente.

Gumball salió detrás de él frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto y aún más confundido.

—¡Sólo no olvides la fiesta de Fionna! ¡La otra semana! —le avisó antes de verlo desaparecer.

Suspiró y entró de nuevo a su cuarto, sintiéndose realmente cansado.

Mandó a llamar a uno de sus sirvientes, y le pidió que a la mañana siguiente fuera por Cake, y que le dijera que él necesitaba verla para aclarar unos asuntos de la fiesta. Bueno, ése asunto y _otros más._

Lo que sea que le esté pasando a Fionna y a Marshall no sólo les afectaba a ellos, sino ya comenzaba a influir en los estados anímicos de otras personas, tales como eran Gumball y Cake.

—¿Para qué me llamaba, Su Majestad? —preguntó Cake al llegar al castillo, inmediatamente después de recibir el comunicado.

—Tú dijiste que sabes lo que le pasa a Fionna —comenzó sin rodeos, invitando a la gata a sentarse en un taburete que había en el laboratorio—. Bien, anoche anduvo por acá Marshall Lee, y cuando le sugerí ir a ver a tu hermana en vez de estar molestándome, declinó la idea —Cake frunció el ceño levemente—. Y no sé si será paranoia mía, o el que Fi esté así tiene que ver con el vampiro.

La minina suspiró, negando con su cabeza.

—No es paranoia suya, príncipe. Esos dos están distanciados desde hace casi tres semanas —soltó por fin, mientras Gumball asentía con su cabeza. Caminó hacia la pizarra y comenzó a dibujar algunas garabatos y anotar algunas otras cosas que no parecían tener sentido alguno—. ¿Qué hace?

—Por más que Marshall no me agrade, no puedo permitir ver a nuestra Fionna de esa manera. Esto, mi estimada Cake, es un plan para que esos dos se vean en la fiesta y no se maten allí mismo —comentó mostrándole la pizarra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Para nadie era secreto que Gumball se sentía atraído hacia Fionna, y bueno, él sí se molestó con Marshall aquella vez que él le pidió consejos por cómo se sentía. Pero debía actuar como la persona justa que era, y si eso significaba tener que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien para que la chica volviera a sonreír, él sería capaz de trazar más de algún plan.

_Hasta aquí mi amada gente 3 Recuerden que la siguiente actualización será el __**lunes 25 de Febrero.**_

_¡Muchas gracias!_


	3. Todo es parte del plan

_**Mis amigos! (Porque sí, ustedes ya son mis amigos *-*) me digno a aparecer para traeros el tercer capítulo de esta fanfiction, que sin su apoyo y sus comentarios, no habría seguido.**_

_**El de hoy es largo. Así que espero que lo disfruten (: **_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. La historia sí va por mi parte.(?)

Capítulo 3: Todo es parte del plan

Gumball le había hablado –o gritado más bien–, de una fiesta para Fionna. Supuso que le dio ese aviso para que él fuera, puesto que no era secreto en todo Aaa que él y la heroína eran _mejores amigos. _Pero aquella era la palabra clave: _eran. _¿Cómo podían seguir siéndolo si ya llevaban algo así como tres semanas sin hablarse? Y todo por una discusión que ahora no le hallaba sentido alguno. A lo mejor de verdad él actuó sólo por celos, pero… ¿celos de qué? Marshall sabía perfectamente que a Fionna no le interesaba nadie en el sentido romántico… Bueno, quizás aún sentía algo por el Dulce Príncipe, pero de seguro eso tenía que ver con recuerdos de su primer amor y todas esas cosas. Aunque también estaba el heredero al Reino del Fuego. A lo mejor de él sí debía "preocuparse", ya que sabía –según lo que la humana le contaba- seguían en contacto, pero nada más como amigos.

Pero, ¿y si las cosas se daban de nuevo? No podía descartarlo… Marshall sabía que el Príncipe Flama aún sentía algo por la heroína, eso lo escuchó una vez cuando iba a verla, y justo vio a la "llamita" hablando con Cake. De acuerdo, sí tenía motivos para sentirse _algo _celoso.

Comenzaba a sentirse confundido. ¿Por qué vino con todo esto ahora? ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto al pensar que algún día la… perdería? De seguro era porque ella había sido una de sus amistades más largas, una de las pocas, por no decir única, chicas que no le tenía temor. Sin ella a su lado, él volvería a quedar solo.

Tenía el deseo egoísta de mantenerla a su lado, de que nunca cesaran sus aventuras ni sus bromas del uno con el otro, de que ella _no creciera más_.

—¡Maldición! —gritó a la nada, arrojando una de figura de adorno que tenía contra la pared. Necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma, pero destrozar sus cosas no era la mejor opción. Suspiró tratando de calmarse y flotó hasta su escritorio, donde descansaba su cuaderno de canciones. Lo tomó y lo hojeó un poco, hasta que llegó a la última página donde había escrito. Titubeó un momento, pero luego fue por algún lápiz y su guitarra, dispuesto a continuarla. Quizás nadie la escucharía, pero era un buen método para "desestresarse".

* * *

Cake asentía cada vez que Gumball terminaba de explicar algún punto. No era una fanática de escucharle hablar con esas palabras tan rebuscadas, pero si se trataba de su hermanita, podía tomar toda la atención del mundo.

—… Y es básicamente eso. ¿Qué te parece? —finalizó el príncipe.

—¡Excelente! Pero, ¿y si se niega?

—No lo hará si le pongo la condición de que es un "Favor Real" —el soberano guiñó un ojo, y la gata soltó una risa entendiendo todo—. Ya conoces a Fi… Marshall es el que me complica un poco más —confesó soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Descuide, príncipe. Algo me dice que todo saldrá bien.

—Que Glob te oiga, Cake —sonrió Gumball—. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. El plan para reconciliar a esos dos empieza ahora.

La minina asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, antes que me olvide, Cake —dijo el príncipe, al ver que su acompañante ya se retiraba—. Ni una palabra a nadie de esto. Ni siquiera a Mono.

—Como usted diga, Su Majestad —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Le ayudaré con los preparativos para la fiesta!

Gumball asintió, limpiando su pizarra. Una vez que Cake se fue, él se sentó en el taburete donde la gata había estado anteriormente. Tomó una hoja y un lápiz, y se dispuso a reescribir el plan que había hecho. Tras meditar un poco más, tomó otra hoja, escribió un mensaje rápido y llamó a uno de sus mensajeros. Le indicó que aquel papel era muy importante que debía llegar a las manos del Rey de los Vampiros, y que se cerciorara de que éste lo leyera.

El mensajero asintió, tomó la carta y tras una pequeña reverencia se retiró, caminando directamente hacia la cueva donde Marshall Lee vivía.

El Dulce Príncipe observó como su súbdito se marchaba, esperando que todo lo planeado saliera bien, y fuera lo mejor para todos.

* * *

Cake entró a la casa del árbol muy cuidadosa de sus pasos. Cuando se fue en la mañana, Fionna aún dormía, ya que se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde haciendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Estiró su cuerpo hasta la entrada de la habitación que ambas compartían, y se fijó que allí había un bulto envuelto en las sábanas. Bien, al menos seguía dormida y no se había percatado de la ausencia de su hermana mayor.

Volvió a su forma normal, y soltó algo de aire por el alivio, pasando su mano por la frente. Ya más relajada, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el peso de alguien más cayó sobre ella.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó la humana, riendo alegre—. ¿Dónde anduviste esta mañana, Cake? ¡Habla!

—¡Sal de encima, niña! ¡No fui a ningún lado, sólo salí a dar un paseo con Mono!

—Sí, claro tú… —se sentó, acomodándose encima de gata—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería Gumball?

Cake abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que pensó que no se había dado cuenta.

—N-Nada importante. Detalles para tu fiesta.

—¿En verdad? —asintió. Fionna frunció el ceño—. ¿No me mientes, Cake? Porque presiento que hay algo más que me ocultas.

—Te digo la verdad, cariño… ¡Ahora bájate porque ya no eres una bebé livianita! —exigió algo molesta. La chica sonrió y se levantó, ayudando a su hermana—. Oye, ¿y ese milagro que estés despierta a ésta hora?

—Oh, por nada —contestó la heroína, sentándose en la mesa—. Poco después que te fuiste, hablé con el Príncipe Flama… Quería verme, así que…

—¿Lo harás?

—No creo. Seremos amigos y todo eso, pero aún es algo incómodo —confesó con un leve rubor.

Cake sonrió, caminando hacia ella con un plato de pastel de carne.

—Bueno, haz lo que creas conveniente —revolvió el cabello de la chica mientras ésta comía—. Pero recuerda que lo verás en tu fiesta…

Fionna dejó el tenedor de lado y tras soltar un suspiro miró a su hermana.

—Verás, Cake… N-No iré.

Cake sabía que su hermana diría algo así, por lo que no se sorprendió de su "confesión", pero ya sabía cómo persuadirla para que asistiera. Ése era uno de los pasos del dichoso plan.

—Pero Fionna, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡Claro que debes ir! Es más, ya tengo en mente el vestido que usarás —codeó a su hermana, quién negó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, Gumball quiere que vayas… como un _Favor Real._

Malditas palabras. ¡Estaba usando eso en su contra! Cake sabía que la humana no podía negarse ante los "Favores Reales" de Gumball. La chica miró a su hermana algo complicada.

—¿Un Favor Real? —la gata asintió—. Demonios…

—¡Que no se diga más! ¡Irás a la fiesta, y serás el centro de atención! —finalizó Cake, dando un aplauso y partiendo hacia su cuarto de costura.

* * *

—_Eres mi luz en la oscuridad,_

_Eres el latido de mi corazón,_

_Pero eso no me basta,_

_¿Podré a tu lado alguna vez estar?_

Marshall cantaba en voz baja a medida que anotaba las notas y la letra en el cuaderno. Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar los acordes, cuando el golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de su concentración.

—Estúpidas visitas inesperadas —murmuró para sí mismo, flotando hacia la entrada. El golpeteo era insistente, y esto hacía que se molestara aún más—. ¡Ya voy! No soy sordo —contestó, abriendo la puerta y mostrando sus ojos de demonios—. ¡¿Qué sucede?!

El pobre mensajero del Dulce Reino temblaba de pies a cabeza al verse frente al vampiro.

—U-Una carta p-para Marshall Lee, R-Rey de los Vampiros —logró decir temeroso, tendiendo su mano hacia Marshall. El muchacho alzó una ceja y tomó el papel, viendo quién era el remitente.

—¿Es una broma? —el hombrecito negó con su cabeza frenéticamente—. ¿Qué querrá el rosadito ahora? —preguntó, pero fue algo más para sí mismo. Empezó a abrir el sobre, y le dio una rápida mirada de reojo al mensajero—. ¿Y tú qué?

—N-Nada señor. Con su permiso —finalizó antes de salir corriendo. Marshall rió por lo bajo, pero divertido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y leyendo la dichosa carta en voz alta.

—"Estimado Marshall Lee, bla bla bla, siento que es mi deber informarte de la fiesta que se realizará en honor a nuestra heroína, bla bla bla…" Rayos, éste tipo sí que da vueltas para decir cualquier cosa —rió y luego continuó leyendo—. "…que se realizará el próximo viernes a las siete de la noche. También debo recordarte que estarás a cargo de…" ¡¿La música y la entretención?! ¡¿Y éste idiota a quién rayos le preguntó?! —exclamó realmente enojado, arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la basura. Definitivamente Marshall Lee no iría a esa fiesta, y definitivamente no iría a tocar allá. Gumball estaba realmente loco si así lo pensaba.

Tomó su sombrilla y partió de inmediato al Dulce Reino… Debía aclararle un par de asuntos al príncipe rosa.

No se molestó en siquiera volverse invisible para escabullirse y sorprenderlo en su laboratorio o en su cuarto, sino que se quedó de pie frente a la entrada. Los banana guardias de inmediato se pusieron en una especie de pose de defensa, apuntando sus lanzas hacia el cuello del vampiro.

—Oigan, no quiero perder el tiempo, ¿sí? Díganle al "princeso" que estoy aquí —les dijo serio, pero los guardias no se movieron ni un centímetro de su posición—. Bien… Fui paciente —agregó, convirtiéndose en un monstruo gigante, asustando a la gente que había a su alrededor.

Gumball escuchaba algunos gritos de auxilio afuera de su castillo, y dejó de lado un experimento que estaba realizando para correr hacia el balcón principal, donde podía ver todo el reino. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, frunció el ceño molesto, y buscó su megáfono.

—¡Marshall Lee! ¡Deja de molestar a mi gente! —gritó, llamando su atención. El vampiro le miró y volvió a su forma original, flotando hasta donde estaba el soberano.

—Su Majestad, ¡qué alegría verle! —dijo de forma sarcástica. Gumball negó con su cabeza aún molesto, y entró hacia el castillo, con Marshall siguiéndole—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la "mayor fiesta del año"?

—Oye, deja ese tonito tuyo, y dime qué rayos quieres, asustando a la dulce gente y todo eso.

—Sólo me divertía un poco —contestó con naturalidad—. Pero en realidad no venía a eso… —flotó por encima del príncipe y aterrizó frente a él, deteniendo su andar—. Ahora dime, Rosita, ¡¿qué diablos pretendes?!

—No entiendo de lo que hablas. Y no me llames así por favor.

Marshall sintió su sangre arder de rabia.

—¡Escucha, estoy siendo realmente amable contigo al no golpearte en éste mismo instante! —explotó el vampiro, tomando a Gumball por el cuello de su ropa y levantándolo un poco—. Ahora dime… ¿Quién demonios te dijo que tocaría en tu estúpida fiesta? ¿Quién te dijo siquiera que yo iré a esa fiesta?

—A ver, tranquilo, tranquilo —pidió, empezando a ponerse un tanto nervioso. No debía demostrar miedo, él sabía que Marshall se negaría a tocar en la fiesta. Era _parte del plan_—. Y-Yo pensé que sería buena idea. Es decir, es una fiesta para Fionna, y ambos sabemos que ella adora tu música. Sería un buen regalo, ¿no crees? Además, ¿por qué no asistirías? Es el cumpleaños número dieciocho de tu amiga. No se cumple la mayoría de edad todos los días —el vampiro entrecerró los ojos, apretando aún más fuerte el agarre—. Estoy seguro que a ella le encantará verte.

—Tú no sabes nada. Y por más que me ruegues, no iré y mucho menos tocaré algo. Consíguete algún otro zopenco que lo haga —finalmente lo soltó, dejándole caer. Recogió su sombrilla y comenzó a flotar hacia la salida.

Las cosas no estaban resultando como Gumball planeó. Debía pensar algo rápido para convencer a Marshall de asistir, y que su plan siguiera en curso.

—¡Fionna me lo pidió! —gritó, sorprendiéndose él mismo de semejante mentira, pero al parecer sí funcionó, porque el vampiro detuvo su andar y se volteó, mirándole un poco más "interesado".

—¿De verdad?

—S-Sí… Sí, en serio. Fionna vino ayer, y cuando le dije lo de la fiesta, de inmediato me pidió que te contactara para que toques alguna canción —ni él supo cómo sonó tan convincente, y aunque odiaba mentir, debía seguir con ello. De alguna forma, estaba funcionando—. No te pido que lo hagas por mí, porque sé que ni en un millón de años lo harías. Hazlo por ella, ¿sí?

Marshall bajó la vista, y retomó el camino hacia la salida.

—Una canción. Nada más —dijo antes de desaparecer del castillo.

Gumball suspiró aliviado luego de que el vampiro se fue, pensando en todo lo que pasó. De acuerdo, había metido la pata y bastante, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante con lo planificado, aún si eso significaba seguir con una mentira.

* * *

—¡Toma esto! —gritó la joven aventurera, estocando su espada contra la espalda de lo que parecía un enorme monstruo de lodo. Al ser una criatura bastante grande, Fionna se deslizó con su espada, abriendo completamente la espalda de aquella amenaza. La chica cayó de rodillas al piso, pero alcanzó a correrse, antes de que un montón de tierra, hojas y ramas empezaran a caer, armando un gran desastre y dejando inhabilitado el camino que conectaba el Dulce Reino con la casa de las heroínas—. Genial, y ahora estoy atrapada —murmuró para sí misma, limpiando sus ropas y buscando la forma de salir.

Dio vueltas y vueltas durante un largo rato, al punto de que ya la luz del sol estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a una noche especialmente oscura. Fionna suspiró, y pasó su brazo por su frente, secando un poco el sudor. Había estado toda la tarde abriendo paso con su espada, tarea que no fue fácil.

Antes de enfrentarse a ese monstruo, pretendía llegar al Dulce Reino, siguiendo a su hermana que había ido a "ayudar a Gumball con los preparativos para la fiesta", según le había dicho, pero ella sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien y que Cake realmente le ocultaba algo, y fuera lo que fuera, debía averiguarlo. Pero salió esa bestia de la nada y la retrasó totalmente de su "labor", por lo que al verse ya libre optó por volver a su hogar y tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía algún otro día. Además, estaba más que cansada.

Al llegar no había ningún ruido, y le pareció raro, ya que por lo general Cake se dedicaba a jugar con Beemo a ésa hora.

—¿Cake? ¿Beemo? —los llamó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Subió a su cuarto y tampoco la vio, pero si a la pequeña maquinita apagada, durmiendo profundamente. Gruñó suavemente y notó un papel encima de su cama, y se acercó para poder leerlo—. "Fi, hoy me quedaré con Lord. Espero que no te moleste, hay sobras del pastel de carne por si tienes hambre. ¡Nos vemos mañana!" —suspiró—. Genial… ¡simplemente genial! —exclamó elevando sus brazos y entrando al baño para poder darse una ducha. Entre más rápido hiciera todo, más pronto se podría ir a la cama para dormir y olvidar éste desastroso día.

Se acostó sin comer nada, y suspiró mirando el techo. En momentos así era cuando más extrañaba a Marshall, porque ella podría sólo llamarle y decirle que estaría otra aburrida noche sola, él iría y harían cualquier cosa para pasar un rato.

Pero las cosas eran distintas ahora, y Fionna sabía que no sacaba nada con llamar al vampiro. ¿Para qué? De seguro para pelear y seguir así o más enojados el uno con el otro.

Sacudió su cabeza y se giró, tapándose hasta más no poder y tratando de dormir. Quería descansar, y sobretodo, quería sacarse a Marshall Lee de la cabeza.

_Hasta acá mi gente linda! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y comentarios, no saben el gozo que siento el saber que éste fanfic está tomando buen curso (:_

_Me disculpo por lo largo y quizás latoso de éste capítulo. La inspiración a veces venía, y a veces no se quería detener o_ó._

_Bueno, recordad que la actualización del fanfic es cada __**Lunes**__, por lo que el cuarto capítulo lo tendrán acá el __**lunes 4 de marzo!**_

_Gracias, y hasta la otra semana! (:_


	4. Disculpas

_**Mi gente linda, mi gente hermosa…**_

…_**Vengo con toda la vergüenza del mundo a decirles que el capítulo aún no está listo, y recién lo estará para el jueves.**_

_**Si, como leyeron… Recién para el jueves. Pero, si es posible que lo tenga para mañana, lo subiré mañana, pero OJO, sólo si es posible.**_

_**En serio discúlpenme, pero he tenido una semana (disculpando la expresión) de MIERDA. De la nada me salieron muchos problemas familiares que me han tenido de muy mal ánimo, haciéndome llorar casi todo el día y dejando de lado un poco la historia.**_

_**En verdad espero que me puedan entender, y hablo en serio cuando digo que muero de vergüenza al publicar esta nota. **_

_**Les prometo algo… Cuando suba la historia, os prometo un capítulo largo, porque ustedes se lo merecen y yo fui quizás muy tonta al dejarme llevar por las emociones de todos estos problemas, y no actué de forma "profesional". No supe aplicar el famoso dicho "el show debe continuar"**_

_**Y así será… Continuará, y trataré de que cosas como las que me pasaron no me afecten más.**_

_**Os quiero mucho, en serio! Vivo sola en esta ciudad, y ustedes me dan ánimo para no dejar todo tirado y correr a los brazos de mi mamá (jeje).**_

_**Pues es eso… Ah, sí. El próximo capítulo se trata de… ¡LA FIESTA! Oh sí, se viene la fiesta, y con algo que me describe muy bien: DRAMAAAAA.**_

_**Ahora sí… Quería dar mis explicaciones y reitero mis disculpas! En verdad…**_

_**Bueno, os veré el jueves!**_

_***Nessa.**_


	5. Es hora de la fiesta

_**Hello again, to all my friends, I'm here to bring you happiness(8) (?) **_

_**Jajaja, hola mi gente. He vuelto, con un mejor ánimo. Las cosas en mi familia se están solucionando de a poco, así que eso me tiene más contenta, jeje.**_

_**Bien, agradezco su comprensión por no haber subido el lunes, pero dije jueves, y hoy es jueves, así que… ¡Aquí estoy! El capítulo es largo porque se lo merecen (:**_

_**Eso… no doy más lata, jaja.**_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes, lamentablemente no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

Capítulo 4: Es hora de la fiesta.

—_¡Fionna me lo pidió!_

—_¿En verdad?_

—_S-Sí… Sí, en serio. Fionna vino ayer, y cuando le dije lo de la fiesta, de inmediato me pidió que te contactara para que toques alguna canción. No te pido que lo hagas por mí, porque sé que ni en un millón de años lo harías. Hazlo por ella, ¿sí?_

Con que Fionna quería verle en su fiesta. La idea le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo aún todo parecía bastante raro, y de seguro algo oculto había.

¿Era su forma de tratar de hacer las paces? Entonces, ¿por qué no se acercó ella misma? Hubiese sido más fácil de esa manera, y podrían haber incluso resuelto sus problemas.

De acuerdo, comenzaba a desconfiar de todo el asunto. Comenzó a cuestionarse nuevamente el ir hacia la casa del árbol, y preguntarle directamente a la chica, pero de seguro ella se haría la desentendida con el asunto.

Se rió para sus adentros y se le ocurrió que lo mejor que podría hacer, sería sorprenderla… Ella quería una canción, ¿no? Bien, él podría escribir fácilmente una sobre sus aventuras, o sobre su vida, algo que tuviera relación con ella. Sería fácil, y además sería un excelente regalo.

Buscó su guitarra y su cuaderno, abriéndolo en una nueva hoja. Tomó un lápiz, y justo antes de poner la punta de éste en el papel, se detuvo.

De acuerdo, ¿con qué empezar? Sentía que tenía mil y un ideas, pero a la vez no las tenía. Podía nombrar todas las cualidades de la aventurera, como también nombrar sus defectos. Podía escribir sobre todas sus aventuras, sus desventuras, sus victorias y también sus derrotas. ¡El cielo era el límite! Entonces, ¿por qué no podía anotar algo sobre todo lo nombrado? Se sentía frustrado, como nunca antes.

Suspiró y dejó todo de lado, dándose por vencido. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la aventurera, en su cabello y en especial, en esos ojos cuyo color era el del mismo cielo? Pensó en todas las cosas que hacían, antes de su última gran pelea, y se sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Recordó las tantas bromas que le hacía, las noches que pasaban en vela jugando con BMO, las aventuras nocturnas, las sesiones de improvisación… Todo. Y con esos recuerdos, también se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de la joven. Aquella sonrisa que podía iluminar el día gris de cualquier persona.

Sacudió su cabeza, y bajó hasta la cocina. Estaba pensando mucho, y eso sólo le haría sentir más frustrado de lo que ya estaba. Lo mejor era descansar, olvidar el asunto de la fiesta y de la canción, comer algo e ir a dormir.

Al despertar, su ánimo estaba mejor, y estaba notoriamente más _inspirado_. Con una sonrisa, flotó hasta su cuaderno, tomó un lápiz, su guitarra y se dispuso a escribir.

Él sentía que las palabras fluían solas, el ritmo y melodía que tenía calzaba perfecto con los versos y las estrofas.

No tardó más de veinticinco minutos en terminarla. Vaya, hasta él se hallaba sorprendido… No recordaba la última vez que había escrito algo tan rápido. Se sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo, y buscó su guitarra, para empezar a practicarla.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y el tan esperado día viernes llegó.

Durante toda la semana, Cake estuvo corriendo de un lado para el otro, apenas pasando tiempo con su hermana o con su novio –aunque a éste último lo veía más en el Dulce Reino–, y siempre detrás de Gumball, finalizando con los detalles de la fiesta y del_ plan._

Ahora bien, ¿en qué consistía? Tenía tres "simples" pasos: El primero; que ambos aceptaran ir a la fiesta. El segundo; que se encontraran en ella (y que no se ignoraran, pelearan y/o mataran), y el tercero; que hablaran y se reconciliaran.

Lo que era la primera parte del dichoso plan ya estaba lista, no había más complicaciones. Pero con la segunda, se veía algo difícil, especialmente después de la mentira que Gumball le dijo a Marshall, porque ¿qué pasaría si al encontrarse, se pusieran a pelear? Seguramente el vampiro le sacaría en cara que ella quería verle, Fionna lo negaría, y luego Gumball se vería en problemas tales como las amenazas de Marshall o como el enojo de Fionna hacia su persona. Y para los resultados de la tercera etapa, debían esperar que todo saliera bien en la segunda.

El Príncipe estaba en el salón principal, con unos papeles en sus manos. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, no se sentía concentrado como para supervisar la decoración de la fiesta, o como siquiera ver algunos de sus asuntos reales.

Suspiró cansado y se apoyó en una silla, dejando los papeles de lado y tratando de dejar su mente en blanco.

—¿Su alteza? —Gumball levantó la vista hacia Cake, y sonrió levemente—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Cake. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

La gata se le acercó y puso una de sus patas sobre el hombro del soberano.

—Tiene miedo de que las cosas no resulten, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, hombre —sonrió—. Todo saldrá de maravilla, ya lo verá.

Gumball soltó una pequeña risa, y acarició el pelaje de la gata, haciendo que ésta ronroneara un poco.

—Gracias, Cake… Bien, ahora no hay más tiempo que perder. Ven, vamos a ver lo último —sonrió finalmente, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el centro del salón.

De que tenía miedo, lo tenía. Pero no de que las cosas resultaran mal y se estropeara todo el plan. Bueno, en parte sí tenía miedo de eso… Pero más que todo, el temor que lo embargaba era de que las cosas resultaran _más_ que bien.

Recordaba cuando durante la semana, Marshall llegaba al castillo, hablándole sobre la canción que cantaría, de qué se trataba y todo eso… A los ojos del príncipe, el vampiro se veía _muy entusiasmado_ con la idea de tocar, y eso que al principio se negaba rotundamente.

Había ratos en los que Marshall dejaba de lado las bromas, y conversaba de forma más amigable, como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida, contándole como se sentía a veces, cuánto extrañaba a Fionna, y que si ésta era su oportunidad para recuperar su amistad, no la desperdiciaría. Y cuando hablaba de esa manera, se dio cuenta de algo distinto en el rey de los vampiros, algo que era muy notorio al momento siquiera de mencionar el nombre de la chica… un brillo en sus ojos.

Así es, cada vez que Marshall Lee hablaba de Fionna, en sus ojos se dejaba ver un brillo especial, ése que sólo aparece cuando piensas en aquella persona que amas. Y por eso, Gumball comenzó a preocuparse un poco más.

Celoso no estaba, no tendría porqué. Ni siquiera sabía de los sentimientos de los humana hacia el vampiro, pero si ésta le correspondía, sería un problema para él.

A pesar de que cuando ella era más joven, Gumball siempre la rechazó, no podía negar que la chica era realmente bella. Con los años su cuerpo se había desarrollado mejor, dando paso a unas curvas más notorias que cuando tenía trece años. El príncipe sentía una pequeña atracción hacia ella cuando la conoció, pero porque sabía que se vería mal por "la diferencia de edad", prefirió callar todo. Pero ahora era distinto… Fionna cumpliría dieciocho años, sería una adulta ante la sociedad. Las cosas podrían ser distintas.

Pero era un soberano, un ejemplo para los demás. Su gente estaba acostumbrada a verle feliz por otras personas, a ayudar a los demás… No podía obligar a la humana a elegir a quién amar.

Por eso se sentía abrumado. Porque ya había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía qué pensaba sobre la heroína de Aaa. ¿Le atraía solamente? ¿Le gustaba? Nunca optó por la opción de amarla, pero cuando hablaba con Marshall sobre ella, le embargaba un deseo de _competencia._ Como si el corazón de la muchacha fuera algún premio, aquel de mayor valor.

Decidió despejar su mente, y olvidar todo con respecto a sus amigos. Esa noche sería la fiesta de Fionna, y sería mejor sólo disfrutarla y olvidar tantos "problemas" por un rato.

* * *

Cake corría de un lado para el otro, mientras Fionna estaba tirada en el sillón jugando con Beemo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y la humana ya se debería estar preparando, pero en cambio sólo estaba más interesada en pasar al siguiente nivel en un juego de luchas.

—¡Fi! —la llamó Cake desde su cuarto. No se oía demasiado feliz—. ¡Fionna la humana, ve a bañarte ahora mismo! ¡¿y dónde dejaste el vestido que te hice?!

—¡Encima de mi cama, Cake! ¡Y espera a que termine, ya me queda poco! —respondió sin muchas ganas.

La gata estiró uno de sus brazos hasta donde estaba la chica, la envolvió y la subió hasta donde ella estaba.

—¡Cake, vamos! Ya me quedaba poco —hizo un puchero.

—Nada de eso jovencita. Ahora derechito al baño, te das una buena ducha y te vistes. Luego te ayudaré con el peinado y con el maquillaje.

La humana suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Bien, bien… —contestó, tomando una toalla y encerrándose en el baño.

Fionna tomó su tiempo en el baño. La verdad, poco le entusiasmaban los bailes y las fiestas de Gumball, ya que éstas solían ser algo aburridas para ella. Pero tenía que ir, porque según Cake, sería de muy mala educación no asistir a algo que han hecho en su honor y que les tomó tanto tiempo, aparte de que a cada rato le recalcó que su asistencia sería un "Favor Real".

Eran cerca de las siete y treinta, cuando la chica por fin salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla y silbando alguna melodía. En cuanto abrió la puerta, notó a la gata de pie frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Fionna juraría ver llamas en los ojos de la minina.

—¡FIONNA! ¡¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?! —la humana no alcanzó a contestar, cuando Cake la agarró de la mano y la sentó en su cama, ayudándola a terminar de secarse—. ¡Ya vamos más que retrasadas, y es tu culpa!

—Lo siento, Cake —dijo de manera poco sincera, soltando un suspiro.

Cake la miró y sonrió levemente, quitándole la toalla y poniéndole el vestido encima. Luego, la sentó frente a un espejo, y comenzó a peinarla de la mejor forma posible. Fionna insistió en llevar su sombrero, o su cintillo por último, pero su hermana no cedió, alegando que era una ocasión especial, y que además sus orejas de conejo no combinaban con su hermoso vestido.

Después de eso, vino el maquillaje. La parte menos favorita de Fionna. Después de una ligera discusión de alrededor de diez minutos, la chica cedió a regañadientes a que su hermana la maquillara, después de todo, confiaba en ella.

Al finalizar, Cake sonrió con emoción. Hizo que Fionna se pusiera de pie, y caminara hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que había al fondo de la habitación. La muchacha obedeció, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente con la vista gacha hasta llegar al lugar. Se detuvo, y subió su mirada lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar frente a ella. Al darse un vistazo rápido, tomo una bocanada de aire de la impresión.

Estaba irreconociblemente hermosa. Cake aprovechó la belleza natural que la humana tenía para resaltarla aún más con aquel vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje.

Su vestido era celeste de corte asimétrico, strapless, con un escote tipo corazón que tenía figuras plateadas adornando su pecho, tenía un cinturón ancho del mismo color que rodeaba la cintura de la chica y conectaba la parte de arriba con la falda. Ésta llegaba hasta las rodillas en la parte delantera, y caía en una larga cola por la parte de atrás. Cake le pasó unas sandalias plateadas con tacón, que al momento de ponérselas, dejaba lucir mejor el vestido.

Debía admitir también, que Cake hizo maravillas con su cabello. Lo había recortado un poco, pero seguía largo, tanto como para armarle algunos rizos que caían como una cascada por su espalda. Lo dejó suelto, pero le colocó una diadema también plateada, no muy grande ni llamativa. Aún así, lucía como una auténtica princesa.

El maquillaje era ligero. Un poco de base, sombra para ojos de colores claros, delineador en sus ojos y un tono rosa en sus labios, además de brillo para éstos. No era necesaria tanta cosa, de por sí ella ya era hermosa.

Acercó su mano hacia el espejo, tratando de caer en cuenta lo que veía. No se podía creer que era ella la de la imagen, ya que nunca se había ni se había sentido tan bella como esa noche.

—¿E-Es en serio? —preguntó en voz baja. Cake llevó ambas patas a sus caderas, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Eres tú, mi niña… Estás preciosa, ¿no crees? De seguro se le caerá la baba a Marshall en cuanto te vea —comentó soltando una risa, pero al darse cuenta del nombre que soltó, llevó sus patas a su hocico, tapándolo de inmediato.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Fionna mirándola confundida—. ¿Por qué siquiera iría Marshall?

—¿D-Dije Marshall? ¡Gumball! Q-Quise decir Gumball. A él se le caerá la baba cuando te vea, sí —respondió riendo ésta vez de forma nerviosa.

Fionna frunció el ceño, obviamente sin creerle. Decidió zanjar ese tema y miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

—¿Ya son las ocho y treinta? —murmuró. Iban más que retrasadas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya no hay más tiempo que perder! —dijo, buscando un lazo celeste que combinaba con el vestido de su hermana. Lo amarró a su cuello, y bajó con la chica hasta la entrada de la casa, donde se agrandó lo suficiente como para llevarla en su lomo.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar. Igualmente Cake se fue con cuidado de no arruinar el peinado y mucho menos el vestido de Fionna. Al llegar, ayuda a la humana a bajar, pero la detuvo cuando ésta se disponía a entrar.

—Espérame un momento, iré a avisarle al príncipe que ya estamos aquí —dijo, entrando al castillo, y dejando a la chica afuera.

Fionna suspiró, y se abrazó a sí misma. La noche estaba algo helada, y por el apuro olvidó sacar algún abrigo para después de la fiesta. Llevaba poco rato con los zapatos puestos, pero al no estar acostumbrada, comenzaban a molestarle un poco.

Sintió la tentación de quitárselos, pero justo llegó su hermana, avisando que ya todo estaba listo. La humana suspiró y asintió, siguiendo a Cake hasta el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.

* * *

Marshall Lee estaba detrás del escenario, arreglando los últimos detalles antes de salir a escena. Tenía su guitarra en mano, afinándola de a poco, pero se le hacía algo difícil escuchar con toda la música, risas y charlas que habían del otro lado. Cuando acabó, dejó la guitarra apoyada contra la pared, y flotó hasta el techo para poder tener más o menos un panorama de lo que tendría que hacer.

Observó a cada uno de los invitados. Estaban casi todos los príncipes y princesas representando a todos los reinos de la Tierra de Aaa, además de que estaba toda la dulce gente. Se sonrió divertido, puesto que todo aquello era un carnaval de vestidos y trajes de colores. Vio a Gumball conversar con el Príncipe Anillo de Compromiso, cuando notó una figura bastante familiar acercarse al soberano del Dulce Reino.

Era Cake. Eso significaba una sola cosa: Fionna ya había llegado. Se medio sonrió y se volvió invisible para que nadie notara su presencia. Esperaría a que la humana llegara y reaparecería a su lado, dándole un buen susto. Ése era su plan para "romper" el hielo y pudieran conversar.

Aún en su estado de invisibilidad, se posó al lado de Gumball, quién había subido al escenario para anunciar a la invitada de honor.

—… Y finalmente, nuestra festejada ha llegado, chicos. ¡Por favor démosle un caluroso aplauso a nuestra heroína, Fionna la Humana! —todos los presentes no dudaron en aplaudir y abrir paso a la joven, quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por tantas miradas que tenía encima.

Marshall Lee quedó boquiabierto. ¡Estaba preciosa! No podía creer que esa mujer que caminaba hacia ellos fuera Fionna, la niña aventurera que él conocía. Ni él sabía cómo, pero sintió sus mejillas arder en cuanto ella se quedó de pie abajo del escenario, saludando y agradeciendo a todos por el recibimiento.

Gumball aplaudía igual que el resto de los invitados, mirando al frente, pero murmurando algo.

—Está hermosa, ¿no crees? —era obvio que le preguntaba al vampiro.

—B-Bellísima… Parece una princesa —respondió, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Espera, ¿cómo supiste que estoy aquí?

—Sentí un calor. No es necesario verte para saber que debes estar más rojo… o gris, no lo sé, que de costumbre —rió el príncipe—. Ahora, si me disculpas… —agregó, bajando del escenario y tendiendo su mano hacia la humana—. Mi lady… ¿me permite esta pieza? —preguntó, haciendo una reverencia y tendiendo su mano hacia la chica. Ésta muy azorada asintió, tomándola y dejándose guiar hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

Marshall frunció el ceño algo molesto por ser Gumball quien bailara con ella primero. "_Estúpido afeminado_", pensó volviendo detrás del escenario, a terminar los últimos detalles antes de su pequeño concierto.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre el amplificador, tomando su guitarra y tocando notas al azar, formando una nueva melodía. Sin querer apretó el botón de encendido del amplificador, y su música comenzó a escucharse por todo el salón, deteniendo el baile de los demás quienes buscaban la con sus miradas de dónde venía aquel sonido.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Fionna mirando al príncipe extrañada.

Gumball gruñó por lo bajo, mirando en dirección al escenario. Fionna volvió a insistir, por lo que capturó su atención y sonrió como si no pasara nada.

—Debe ser algún enredo de cable. Tranquila, iré a ver qué pasa —mantuvo su sonrisa, y besó el dorso de su mano. Fionna se sonrojó y Gumball notó eso antes de marcharse, pero al dar la espalda a la chica, su rostro cambió. Ya no tenía la sonrisa cálida, sino que su ceño estaba fruncido demostrando su molestia. Caminó rápido hasta detrás del escenario, donde Marshall seguía tocando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Ejem… —se hizo notar el soberano—. Marshall… ¡Marshall Lee! —gritó desconectando la guitarra del amplificador.

—¡Oye! —el vampiro le dedicó una mirada asesina con sus ojos de demonio—. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Estás llamando demasiado la atención, Abadeer. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Marshall sonrió divertido.

—Yo no hacía nada malo. Sólo mataba el tiempo, ya que aún _no puedo salir_. ¿O acaso ya vienes a decirme que es mi turno?

—No te ilusiones, te esperas otro rato —respondió cruzándose de brazos, aún con una molestia notoria en su rostro—. Sólo… mantente al margen, y sigue mis instrucciones, ¿sí?

—Como sea… —fue la respuesta de Marshall, volviendo a tomar su guitarra—. ¿Puedo al menos comer algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Gumball rodó sus ojos y asintió, avisándole que enviaría a algún sirviente con algo para él. Marshall agradeció el gesto con sarcasmo, y el príncipe prefirió retirarse antes de ponerse a discutir con el Rey de los Vampiros.

—Oye, princeso… Hay algo que no me logra calzar —Marshall interrumpió la salida de Gumball, quien sólo se quedó de espaldas escuchándole—. Si dijiste que "Fionna quiere verme aquí", entonces… ¿por qué no puedo salir?

—Ya te dije que sólo debes seguir mis instrucciones. Sólo espérate tranquilo —concluyó, y luego salió, procurando que nadie haya visto o escuchado algo.

Pero Marshall no se quedaría así como así. ¡Era el Rey de los Vampiros, el amo de la Nocheósfera! ¿Por qué tendría que hacer caso a alguien como Gumball? En sus mil años de edad había obedecido a alguien, menos lo haría ahora.

Esperó a que el príncipe del Dulce Reino saliera, y sonrió con malicia: volvería a poner a prueba el plan de dar un susto a Fionna. Se volvió invisible y salió flotando por encima del escenario, buscando con la mirada a la humana, pero no la halló entre toda la gente. Al menos conocía su esencia, así que siguiendo eso, salió en su busca.

* * *

Fionna suspiró sintiéndose algo cansada. Gumball se había ido detrás bambalinas a solucionar el problema de aquel "ruido", aunque ella presentía que era algo más que un simple enredo de cables.

En cuanto estuvo "libre", muchos príncipes se le acercaron pidiendo bailar con ella una pieza. Obviamente no aceptó todas las invitaciones, pero pudo bailar con uno o dos soberanos de distintos reinos.

Pero se sentía cansada y agobiada, así que se excusó y salió del salón principal, aparentando como que iba al baño, pero tomó un camino distinto y terminó en uno de los balcones del castillo. Se apoyó en la baranda mirando a la luna, deseando poder estar en casa, jugando… O estar en la cueva de su amigo, junto a él cantando o viendo alguna película.

Una triste sonrisa cruzó por sus labios cuando pensó en Marshall Lee. Lo extrañaba demasiado, en aquel momento especialmente. No menospreciaba lo que su hermana y el príncipe habían hecho por ella, pero no era lo que realmente quería. Ella sólo quería poder estar con Marshall, riendo, jugando, cantando… ¡hasta armando una pelea! No pedía más que eso.

Pero sabía que era imposible. Marshall de seguro la _odiaba_, o quizás no tanto, pero lo más probable es que siguiera molesto con ella por lo ocurrido hace ya bastante tiempo. Tuvo la loca idea de escaparse de la fiesta, saltar por el balcón y correr hasta la cueva donde se encontraba la casa del vampiro, poder darle una loca visita sorpresa, quizás hablar y volver a ser los amigos de siempre. Mas sabía que si hacía eso, Cake se daría cuenta y no dudaría en ir a buscarla y hacerle volver a la fiesta.

—Maldición, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? —murmuró a la nada, bajando la mirada.

—Es parte del proceso del crecimiento, de convertirse en adulto, y todas esas cosas —respondió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Fionna se exaltó, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, algo nerviosa. No esperaba que nadie la siguiera, y le reclamaría a esa persona por espiarla.

Pero al verle, no pudo soltar palabra alguna, y sólo se le quedó mirando sorprendida… y muy sonrojada.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí, mis amigos!**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia que me tuvieron, y como os dije, aquí está la recompensa. Un capítulo largo y que en lo personal, me gustó (:**_

_**Ahora… no sé si tenga el otro para el lunes, pero lo empezaré a escribir ahora, y si lo tengo, lo subo. Sino, el martes… Cuando entre a clases :'I**_

_**¡Los quiero!**_

_**Y recuerda, tu review es mi comida. (?)**_

_***Nessa**_


	6. Encuentro

_**¡Buenas tardes, amiguitos! ¿Y ese milagro? Es lunes y yo actualizando, a pesar del calor feo que hay acá en Santiago :c (?)**_

_**Bueno, el capítulo de hoy es cortito en comparación al anterior. Aún así espero que lo disfruten, porque le puse mi corazón. **_

_**POR CIERTO. Hay un pequeño avis/encuesta al final del capítulo, así que porfavor os ruego de leerlo y contestarme (:**_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, tristemente.

Pero la historia sí.

Capítulo 5: _Encuentro._

La muchacha se quedó muda durante unos segundos, admirando al joven que tenía frente a ella.

El muchacho sonrió de costado y se le acercó de a poco, provocando que el rubor de la rubia fuera mucho más notorio. Estiró su brazo para poder tocar su rostro con su mano, pero la chica se corrió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—P-Príncipe Flama… ¿Q-Qué hace aquí? —rompió el silencio, aún con la vista baja.

—Me invitaron, y en cuanto supe que era una fiesta para ti, no dudé ningún segundo en venir —buscó la mirada de la joven. Logró hallarla y sonrió para darle confianza—. ¿Te molesto, acaso?

Fionna le devolvió la sonrisa, aún algo tímida.

—N-No, no es eso… Es que no le vi adentro, y pensé que… Bueno, que no había llegado —confesó, y en ése momento su rubor fue aún más notorio. "_Debe ser el calor que emana_", pensó al sentirse tan azorada.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes. El heredero al trono del Reino del Fuego, se apoyó en la baranda, tal como estaba Fionna hacía unos instantes. Suspiró y miró a la luna, pensando en algún tema para que hablaran.

La Humana no difería de él. Le imitó en su posición, y se quedó callada mirando a la nada, divagando en su mente.

—Oye, Fi… —la aludida miró a su acompañante, quién se veía algo sonrojado—. Um, ¿te gustaría bailar?

—La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de regresar a la fiesta. Aquí está tranquilo —rió ligeramente.

—¿Y quién dijo de entrar? —la chica le miró confundida, mas el príncipe le sonreía alzando una ceja. Estiró una mano, esperando su respuesta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Me vas a quemar —murmuró.

—¿Uh? —miró sus manos que no estaban cubiertas—. Diablos, tienes razón —rió—. Lo siento… S-Supongo que no podremos bailar esta vez.

—Siempre puede haber otra oportunidad —respondió de forma tierna, sonriendo de la misma manera. El príncipe Flama se sonrojó y sonrió.

Se quedaron conversando de distintos temas durante un rato. Al estar al lado de él, Fionna no sentía frío, y ya no estaba tan nerviosa ni incómoda como hacía unos instantes. Reían de repente, recordaban algunas de sus aventuras cuando salían juntos, de los juegos, de los peligros… De lo que era desafiar a la naturaleza. Se sentían gustosos con la compañía del otro.

De nuevo otro momento de silencio después de tantas risas. Pero ésta vez se quedaron mirando, y el ya familiar rubor subió a las mejillas de ambos cuando se miraron a los ojos. Sentían aquel calor que solían sentir cuando estaban juntos, y no era por la naturaleza propia del soberano. De a poco se fueron acercando, al punto de ya estar a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia. Fionna podía sentir más fuerte que nunca el calor que emanaba su acompañante, poniéndola más roja de lo que ya estaba. FP sonrió levemente, embobando a la chica humana, quien pasaba de observar los profundos ojos anaranjados del príncipe, a sus labios. Y él no diferenciaba de la chica. Fijaba su vista en todo su rostro: en sus ojos azules, en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en sus labios que aún mantenían el brillo que Cake le había puesto. En todo.

Tenía ganas de tomar el rostro de la heroína entre sus manos, de poder acariciarlo y besar sus labios… Pero era imposible, puesto que eran distintos. Con su tacto, él sólo podría lastimarla, dejarle cicatrices. ¿No era por eso al fin y al cabo que ya no estaban juntos? Entonces, ¿por qué sentían la necesidad de experimentar toda aquella sensación nuevamente?

—¡Fi! ¡Fi! ¿Dónde te metiste, niña? —sintieron la voz de la gata llamar a su hermana. Inmediatamente, y como por acto reflejo, se alejaron lo más que pudieron, retomando su posición inicial. Ambos apoyados en la baranda del balcón, rojos a más no poder y sin mirarse—. ¡Fionna! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó Cake, acercándose a la chica y tomando su mano—. Ven, entra… Hay una sorpresa para ti —le guiñó el ojo y luego fijó su vista en su acompañante—. Oh, lo siento FP. Pero debo llevármela para adentro. Puede ir con nosotros si así gusta —le invitó.

—Gracias, Cake. Iré en un segundo, no te preocupes —contestó sin mirarle.

La minina asintió y se llevó a Fionna de ahí, quien volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa al príncipe. Éste se la devolvió y saludó con un gesto con su mano.

El príncipe se quedó un rato más afuera, tratando de bajar los nervios que sentía. Respiró profundo varias veces, y cuando ya se sintió más relajado, decidió que ya podía ser hora de ingresar.

Pero al darse vuelta…

—¿A dónde crees que vas, llamita? —una voz que no supo de donde venía le detuvo. Buscó con la mirada a alguna persona, pero no halló nadie a su alrededor—. Responde, principito.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Revélate! —ordenó, logrando que la persona dueña de la misteriosa voz, soltara una risa divertida—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Oh, de nada, nada… —FP sintió la voz más cerca de él. Dio vuelta su cabeza buscándole en algún lado, pero al volver mirar al frente, se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te asusté? —sonrió con burla Marshall Lee.

—Vampiro —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, claramente enojado. Empuñó una de sus manos y sacó una llamarada de fuego de ésta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Curioso, iba a preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Qué quieres con Fionna? —dijo de forma muy directa. FP alzó una ceja claramente confundido.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? Viejo, estás loco. Además, ése asunto no te incumbe.

—Claro que me incumbe, imbécil. Es de mi amiga de quien estamos hablando —respondió claramente a la defensiva. Se le acercó sin temor de quemarse, y le tomó por sus ropas, levantándolo un poco del suelo—. Escúchame bien, porque esto sólo te lo diré una vez: _no te acerques a Fionna._ ¿Claro? De lo contrario, me veré obligado a tomar ciertas medidas —le soltó bruscamente, y le dio la espalda para volver a entrar.

El príncipe Flama le miró aún más confundido por algunos segundos mientras estaba en el suelo, analizando lo que el vampiro le había dicho. Luego se sonrió y se puso de pie, limpiando sus ropas.

—Ahora entiendo todo… Estás muerto de celos, Marshall Lee —le puso a prueba. El vampiro soltó una risa y giró su cabeza para poder verle—. Lo siento, pero… Se nota a leguas que aún le gusto a Fi. Y a mí a ella. Lo siento, viejo…

—¿Quién carajo te dijo que me gusta? Yo sólo quiero protegerla, nada más. Por su bien, aléjate de ella —respondió enojado, y flotó en dirección hacia el salón. Ya pronto sería su turno de salir a escena, y debía prepararse.

El heredero del Reino de Fuego se quedó parado allí, observando como se alejaba. Soltó un suspiro y negó con su cabeza. Presentía que el tipo sería un verdadero problema de ahora en adelante.

* * *

—¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Marshall Lee?! —le exigió un enojado Gumball. Ambos estaban tras bambalinas, arreglando el asunto de la entrada y todo eso.

—Tranquilo, salí a tomar un poco de aire —respondió despreocupado, enfocando su vista en su guitarra—. No rompí nada ni bebí la sangre de nadie.

—¿Alguien te vio?

—Nop. Relájate alguna vez, algodón de azúcar —le miró—. Ya estoy listo… Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿sí?

Gumball soltó un suspiró de cansancio y asintió. Salió hacia el escenario, donde se podían ver a todos los invitados. Éstos conversaban unos con otros, algunos bailaban, y otros estaban en la barra de comida. A lo lejos vio a la festejada, sentada al fondo, al lado de Cake y, ¿del Príncipe Flama? Sí, también al lado de él. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse, lo que provocó una leve molestia en el soberano del Dulce Reino. Agitó su cabeza levemente, tomó aire y acercó el micrófono a sus labios.

—Disculpen, necesito su atención por un momento —todos se quedaron en silencio, y se fijaron en el anfitrión—. Me imagino que la estamos pasando muy bien, ¿no es así? —la gente aplaudió y vociferó—. ¡Excelente! Porque la cosa no llega hasta aquí, no señor… Hemos preparado una sorpresa para nuestra princesa. Y espero que le agrade —Fionna miró a Gumball bastante confundida—. ¡Y quiero que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro! —terminó de anunciar.

Fionna se quedó helada cuando lo vio aparecer con su guitarra-hacha. ¿Él estaba ahí? Y lo que más le chocaba: ¿tocaría una canción… _para ella_? Miró a Cake quién se veía tanto o más nerviosa que antes, y luego miró al príncipe Flama, quien se mantuvo serio y de brazos cruzados. Luego volvió a mirar al frente, y se fijó que Marshall tenía su mirada puesta en ella. Aquello la hizo sonrojar. Además, debía admitir que estaba demasiado guapo con ese traje que estaba usando: pantalones de tela negros, camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos; una corbata morada oscura y un chaleco sin mangas que iba a juego.

El vampiro se acercó al micrófono y sonrió, ajustando la correa de su guitarra. En ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima a Fionna, quien ya comenzaba a mostrarse incómoda y nerviosa.

Marshall carraspeó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Algunos le miraron con temor, otros tratando de parecer indiferentes y algunas princesas le miraban con admiración.

—Buenas noches a todos —mantuvo su sonrisa—. Ésta es una canción que escribí no hace mucho. Espero que les guste… Se llama "Angel en la Noche"—recibió aplausos, y comenzó a tocar algunas notas—. Por cierto, conejita… Estás preciosa —le guiñó un ojo, y se metió de lleno en la introducción instrumental antes de comenzar a cantar. Mientras tanto, la aludida se llevaba una mano a su mejilla, comprobando que estaba ardiendo, como si tuviera fiebre.

Pero sabía que no estaba enferma, sino que era por otra cosa el enrojecimiento de su cara.

—Cake, ¿qué es todo esto? —le preguntó a su hermana muy nerviosa.

—Una sorpresita que Gumball y yo te teníamos preparada.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —alzó un poco más la voz, pero no se notó demasiado con todo el ruido que había—. Cake, yo no quise és-.

Su "discusión" se vio interrumpida cuando la voz del vampiro se hizo notar.

—_Eres mi luz en la oscuridad,_

_Eres el latido de mi corazón,_

_Pero eso no me basta,_

_¿Podré a tu lado alguna vez estar?_

_Tu cabello baila al viento,_

_Tu mirada enciende mi piel,_

_Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento,_

_Cuando me sonríes así…_

Cuando cantó ese verso, enfocó su vista directamente en Fionna, quien bajo la mirada bastante apenada. ¿Es que había algo que Marshall intentaba decirle? O, ¿sólo lo hacía para molestarla como solía hacerlo? De seguro debía ser eso. Después de todo, Marshall Lee era un experto en eso.

—_Tu paso dejas marcado al andar,_

_Gracias Glob, por lo que hallé,_

_No sé cómo, ni sé porqué,_

_Pero eres mi ángel en la noche._

"_Basta_", pensó la humana al ponerse de pie y salir rápidamente del lugar, sin mirar a nadie. Prácticamente corrió hacia la salida, esperando que nadie la siguiera, pero era muy obvio que eso no iba a ser así.

Marshall Lee, el Príncipe Flama, Gumball y Cake se dieron cuenta de inmediato, y al menos la gata y los dos soberanos salieron de sin dudarlo tras ella. El vampiro se quedó parado en el escenario, con la mirada gacha y dejando de tocar. Suspiró y tras disculparse con el público, dejó su lugar y flotó a prisa tras Fionna. Al menos ésa era su ventaja: poder llegar antes que los demás.

La encontró cerca del laboratorio de Gumball, sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada. Su cara seguía rosada, pero su mirada estaba algo opaca, como si estuviera triste por alguna razón. Marshall se armó de valor y flotó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado. Se sentó junto a ella, deslizándose sin prisa por la pared. De la nada comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, y no sabía qué palabras usar.

—¿E-Estás bien? —logró articular, sin mirarla. Encogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas, dudoso de su lenguaje corporal—. ¿Fi?

—Pensé que no me ibas a hablar nunca más, Marshall Lee —musitó en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

—¿Nunca más? ¿A ti? ¡Pff! Tendría que odiarte, Conejita… Y no lo hago —por fin se atrevió a mirarle, esbozando una leve sonrisa para poder darle a la rubia la confianza necesaria.

La chica le devolvió la mirada, mas no la sonrisa. Sólo se le quedó mirando, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Esto incomodaba al vampiro, quien ya no sabía que decir.

—Yo tampoco te odio.

En ése momento, los demás llegaron, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver quién les había "ganado". Gumball suspiró aliviado: en parte su plan estaba funcionando. Por otro lado, el Príncipe Flama no podía estar más enojado. Intentó caminar hacia ellos para ver qué pasaba, pero Cake lo sujetó –a pesar de que se estaba quemando por ello.

—¡Alto ahí! Deja que arreglen sus problemas, FP.

—Cake tiene razón. Todo tiene que seguir su curso…

La gata asintió entiendo aquello, y soltó al soberano de fuego. Éste bufó molesto y se apoyó contra la pared de brazos cruzados, mientras que Gumball y Cake se asomaron para poder ver y oír lo que pasaba entre los otros dos.

—Es bueno saberlo —mantuvo su sonrisa, y aún dudoso tendió su mano hacia la chica—. ¿Amigos?

La humana le miró titubeante, pero finalmente aceptó el gesto del vampiro, y con una pequeña sonrisa tomó su mano.

—_Por siempre _—selló.

Marshall Lee aprovechó el apretón de sus manos para jalar a la humana contra su cuerpo, y abrazarla como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fionna se sorprendió por el acto de su amigo, demorándose unos segundos en responder. Pero finalmente lo hizo, cerrando sus ojos y apegando más su cuerpo contra el del vampiro. Un rubor suave subió a sus mejillas, pero no le importó. Extrañaba a Marshall más que a nadie, y el volver a tenerle así de cerca le era más que reconfortante. Era simplemente, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

—Te extrañé, Fi… No sabes cuánto.

—Y yo a ti, Marshy… Por favor, nunca más.

—No dejaré que pase nuevamente, preciosa —susurró contra su oído, sin soltarla.

La joven hundió su rostro en el hombro del vampiro, ocultando el sonrojo que comenzaba a hacer más notorio. Los muchachos al percatarse de que ya las cosas iban por "buen" camino", decidieron dejar de espiarlos y volver a la fiesta.

Cake y el Dulce Príncipe se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, chocando los cinco porque su plan había resultado después de todo. En cambio, FP se quedó aún apoyado contra la pared, mirando al suelo.

—Príncipe Flama, ¿usted no viene? —preguntó la gata al darse cuenta de que él no les seguía.

—En un minuto. Adelántense, iré enseguida.

Ambos asintieron en silencio, y siguieron caminando, aunque con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí, jovencitos y jovencitas (Ay, ni que fuera tan vieja(?)).**_

_**Ahora, la dichosa pregunta que os tengo es la siguiente: ¿Qué día les acomoda más? Porque sé que muchos están en clases –yo entro mañana-, y sé que será difícil para ustedes poder leer los lunes porque… Los lunes apestan. Yo no tengo problemas en subir el viernes, pero no el fin de semana. Así que, díganme: ¿Lunes o viernes? C: **_

_**Os quiero mucho, mis amigos! Los veré en la semana :D Ah, y si tienen dudas, pueden ir a mi Ask, que está en mi descripción (:**_

_***Nessa.**_


	7. Nota de Autora 2

_**Okay, mis amigos, ésta es otra nota de autor (sí, sé que apestan y todo eso, y que traen sólo ilusiones(?)) PERO, decidí cambiar la fecha de actualización. Así es, ahora subiré los VIERNES. **_

_**Y acá viene la mala parte: Empezaré con esto a partir del viernes 22, es decir, la otra semana. **_

"_**¡¿Por qué?! Maldita persona :c" Gracias(?), pero lo hago porque hace poco empecé con la universidad y aunque mi horario "relajado", no me dio tiempo para escribir esta semana. O sea, algo tengo, pero no es suficiente para ustedes.**_

_**Así que el sexto capítulo estará acá el viernes, paciencia mi gente c:**_

_**Eso sí, durante la semana les tendré un drabble o un one-shot (dependiendo de cuánto me salga xD) **__**FINNCELINE.**__** La idea la tuve en una ida a un centro comercial, y afsdafsdafs. "Pero ¿cómo es la custión? Tienes tiempo para un one-shot, pero no para el fanfic D:?" No, de hecho lo escribiré recién ahora.(?)**_

_**Así que… Errr, creo que eso es todo…**_

_**¡Saludos a todos! En especial a Pooko! Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, MUCHAS GRACIAS! ;-;**_

_**Ya, dejo de dar jugo y me voy a escribiiiiirrr!**_

_***Nessa**_


	8. Sentimientos

_**Mi linda gente! Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba terminando el capítulo y luego me fui a comer xD**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir. Salvo que odio la facultad. Y que… ñee, no sé. **_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen.

Capítulo 6: Sentimientos

Marshall y Fionna estuvieron sentados en el suelo, hablando de lo que habían hecho durante las semanas que no se vieron. El vampiro tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de la humana, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, escuchando las historias de su amigo. De vez en cuando reía cuando era algo bueno, se quedaba callada y meditativa cuando lo que oía no era algo agradable. Estuvieron así casi una hora, pero para ellos el tiempo volaba, y aquello los hacía felices de alguna u otra forma.

Pero quien no estaba del todo feliz era el Príncipe Flama. Se había quedado allí durante todo el rato, observándolos de repente y aguantando las ganas de ir a darle una golpiza al Rey de los Vampiros.

—Oye, Marshall… —la voz de la humana se hizo notar, interrumpiendo a su amigo—. Si te sentías así de mal… ¿por qué no me buscaste? —la pregunta no le pilló desprevenido, si de hecho estaba esperando que se la hiciera.

—Porque pensé que seguías molesta conmigo. Además, de seguro le habías dicho a Cake, y ambos sabemos que ella es capaz de rebanarme con sus garras si sabe que "lastimé a su niñita" —respondió seguro, incluso soltando una risita—. Pero luego supe que no era así. Claro, después de lo que me dijo Gumball.

La muchacha frunció el ceño algo extrañada.

—¿Gumball? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó curiosa, deshaciendo la posición que tenía para poder mirar a su amigo.

—¿Cómo que qué me dijo? Sólo lo que le pediste —frunció el ceño levemente—. Ya sabes, el que yo viniera y tocara una canción…

Fionna le quedó mirando, y luego comenzó a reír, pero de forma nerviosa.

—Yo nunca pedí eso, Marshall… Es más, ni yo pensaba venir.

—O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que el princeso me mintió? —la humana asintió—. Ese infeliz —empuñó una mano amenazante—. ¡Ya va a ver el cara de chicle lo que le haré a su peinadito perfecto! —exclamó poniéndose de pie. Fionna sólo podía reír, y se levantó también, calmando las ansias del vampiro.

—Tranquilo, Marshy, tranquilo —puso una mano sobre el puño del otro—. Puedes matarlo después, no arruines el momento. De todas formas, en parte fue bueno que te mintiera, ¿no?

—Tal vez, tal vez… —Marshall pensó unos segundos, pero luego volvió a empuñar su mano y alzarla al aire—. ¡Aún así! ¡Me vio la cara, el muy idiota! —miró a Fionna y suspiró—. Lo siento, Fi. Pero tengo un orgullo que rescatar, y una venganza que no espera más —besó su frente, lo que provocó un rápido rubor en la humana. Marshall sonrió y salió flotando rápidamente en dirección al salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, buscando al soberano del Dulce Reino.

La humana se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde se fue el vampiro, sonriendo divertida. ¡Sí que extrañaba a Marshall! Hacía mucho que no sonreía de esa forma tan sincera.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fiesta, esperando poder detener a Marshall antes de que terminara succionando todo el color del cabello de Gumball, pero un carraspeó detrás de ella la detuvo. Se dio vuelta, y se encontró con el Príncipe Flama, quien se veía… no muy feliz.

—¡Príncipe! ¿Pasa algo?

—No sabía que estaban peleados… —comentó, acercándose de a poco a ella.

—Ah, sí —sonrió con algo de tristeza, al recordar el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados—. Pero en realidad fue por una tontería, si lo pienso bien.

—¿Todo bien ahora? —la humana asintió—. En verdad te ves más feliz…

—Sí, supongo que eso era lo que me hacía falta —alzó ambos hombros y soltó un suspiro como si estuviera relajada, y luego sonrió con dulzura—. ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta, FP? De seguro consigo algo de papel aluminio y podríamos bailar —sugirió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con… el vampiro? —preguntó desconfiado. Fionna rió un poco y negó con su cabeza.

—Vamos, FP… Además, Marshall debe estar succionando todo el color del guardarropa de Gumball —sonrió divertida ante la idea, y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. Miró a su acompañante e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que le siguiera, y éste así lo hizo. Era un momento para divertirse, las preguntas podían venir después.

* * *

Gumball hablaba de forma animada con un habitante de su Reino. Todo parecía tranquilo en la fiesta, ya que algunos seguían bailando, comiendo o conversando.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y un _muy_ enojado Marshall la atravesaba con rapidez.

—¡PRINCESO, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! —gritó acercándose a él y tomándole por el cuello de su camisa. Lo elevó a su altura y le miró amenazante. Los invitados se miraron entre sí preocupados y asustados, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡T-Tranquilo, Marshall! Mira, bájame y hablamos en mi laboratorio, ¿sí? —ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Además, asustas a las personas. Y ya sabes qué pasa si se aterrorizan —murmuró.

—Me. Importa. Un. Bledo —respondió, apretando más el agarre.

—P-Piénsalo, Marshall… Estás llamando mucho la atención.

El vampiro entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole desconfiado. Suspiró con pesadez, y soltó al príncipe rosa, dejándole caer de bruces. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió por la puerta, camino al laboratorio del soberano.

Gumball arregló su ropa, y tras disculparse con los presentes, salió del salón siguiendo al vampiro. Al entrar a su laboratorio no lo vio, y lo buscó con la mirada por todas partes. Sin darse cuenta, alguien le hizo una llave de judo por su espalda, logrando hacerle caer al suelo. De a poco Marshall reapareció, riendo al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su "amigo".

—¡Marshall! ¡Ya, déjame!

—¡Nunca! Y créeme, estoy siendo amigable —relajó sus brazos y le dejó libre. Gumball apenas alcanzó a respirar, cuando el vampiro le agarró nuevamente, esta vez por el cuello con un brazo—. Con que me mentiste, Bubba.

—N-No sé de q-que hablas, Abadeer —logró decir, puesto que el agarre del vampiro era firme.

—¡Confiesa tu crimen, niño!

—¡Okay, okay! ¡Sí, te mentí! —Marshall le dejó libre, y el Dulce Príncipe tuvo que esperar un momento para recuperar su aliento y poder hablar—. Y… Y lo siento. Pero era la única forma de que vinieras y te arreglaras con Fionna.

—No tenías porqué meterte —musitó serio, sin mirarle. Suspiró, y miró al suelo, con las manos en sus bolsillos—. Pero aún así… _gracias_, creo.

Gumball pestañeó incrédulo.

—¿Escuché bien? Marshall Lee, ¿me estás agradeciendo algo? —preguntó, con un tono de burla que el vampiro percibió.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? ¡Y si le dices a alguien, yo te sacaré los ojos y…!

—Entiendo, Marsh… —rió y salió del laboratorio. Marshall le siguió, flotando mirando hacia el techo.

Llegaron al salón, y cada uno se fue por su lado. Gumball a atender a algunos invitados, y Marshall buscando a su amiga para seguir hablando, y quizás poder bailar alguna pieza antes de que la fiesta acabe. Flotando cerca del techo, la buscó con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y ubicó a Cake, quien bailaba abrazada a su novio.

—Disculpa la interrupción, Cake… —empezó al vampiro, algo incómodo por la mirada asesina de la gata—. Pero, busca a Fionna. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No la he visto desde hace un rato. Supongo que debe andar afuera.

Marshall asintió en agradecimiento, y salió hacia los jardines del castillo. Sería difícil encontrarla, por lo que pensó y recordó el olor natural de la aventurera: un suave lavanda con otras esencias florales. Sonrió al retener aquello, y salió en su busca, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, sintió risas y el inconfundible aroma de su conejita, pero… ¿y lo otro? ¿Acaso olía también… humo?

Extrañado frunció el ceño, y se acercó hasta poder escuchar de forma más clara las carcajadas, dándose cuenta de que eran _dos_ personas. Suspiró, cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez: estaba noventa por ciento seguro de quién se trataba.

Se escondió tras un arbusto y asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente, para poder mirar bien. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de la escena que tenía frente a él: Fionna y el Príncipe Flama, _muy_ juntos para su gusto. La humana tenía envuelto sus brazos en papel aluminio, haciéndole parecer como si llevara guantes largos y plateados. FP, en cambio, tenía envueltas sólo sus manos y parte de su ropa. Las manos del soberano estaban alrededor de la cintura de la humana, pegándole a su cuerpo previamente cubierto con el material. Fionna pasó sus brazos por el cuello del príncipe, como si lo abrazara. Pero no hacían más que moverse lentamente, al ritmo de una imaginaria canción.

—¿Ves? Te dije que encontraríamos algo —murmuró la humana, mirando con ternura al príncipe.

—Fionna, la chica que busca soluciones a todos los problemas —respondió su acompañante, provocando risas en la chica—. Fue, de hecho, una excelente día.

—Se me ocurren de vez en cuando —sonrió algo sonrojada, manteniendo el contacto visual con el Príncipe Flama.

Se quedaron en silencio, aún bailando y mirándose. No era un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. No necesitaban palabras, ya que con sus miradas se decían mucho… Estaban a gusto así.

Marshall, aún escondido, tenía unas ganas increíbles de arrojarle algún balde de agua al heredero del Reino de Fuego. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse a Fionna?! Como deseaba poder ir, tomar a la humana en sus brazos y sacarla de ahí, aparte de darle una paliza al otro. Pero no podía, recién se había arreglado con la joven heroína, y si ahora interrumpía así de la nada, volvería a enojarse y quizás hasta odiarle.

Se sentía frustrado, como nunca antes se había sentido. Sacudió su cabeza, como si eso le ayudara a espantar todos los pensamientos que tenía, y optó por irse del lugar. Flotó lentamente hacia la salida, y luego tomó el camino que le llevaba a su cueva. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche.

* * *

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas a medio cerrar, dándole en toda la cara a la humana, quien en ése momento dormía. Ésta se revolvió en sus sábanas, subiéndolas hasta su cara para taparla y alejarse de la molesta luz.

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero sentía la cantarina voz de su hermana, a la vez que llegaba hasta su nariz el aroma de panqueques recién hechos. Pensó en levantarse y correr a comer, pues también tenía hambre, pero sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Así que se quedó en su cama despierta, recordando la noche anterior. Y con eso, una sonrisilla se asomó en su rostro.

Se había divertido mucho, a pesar de que al principio no tenía ni media gana de ir. Y es que su encuentro con el Príncipe Flama no sólo le había agradado. Ella en parte esperaba encontrarse con él, pues sabía que estaba invitado, pero no contaba con habérsela pasado tan bien con él. Pensó que sería incómodo verle, siquiera hablarle, pero se había equivocado.

Y luego estaba su "reconciliación" con Marshall. ¿Qué mejor cumpleaños pudo pedir? Realmente le debía a Gumball y a Cake una grande por todo lo que hicieron. Pensó en visitar más tarde al vampiro, a seguir hablando y a lo mejor hasta retomar las sesiones de improvisación.

Al pensar aquello, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Pensaba en lo divertido que sería volver a cantar, jugar y hasta luchar con él nuevamente. Pensaba en lo agradecida que estaba de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro y la destapaba. Fionna cerró sus ojos con fuerza, puesto que la luz del sol le llegó directamente a éstos.

—¡Buenos días, Fionnita! —canturreó la gata, poniendo frente a ella un gran plato de panqueques y tocino—. Veo que alguien despertó muy contenta, ¿eh?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, ignorando lo que su hermana había dicho antes. Miró el plato, y agradeció con una sonrisa, tomándolo y empezando a comer.

—Cerca de la una de la tarde —respondió alzando los hombros, como si no tuviera mayor importancia—. Dormiste bastante. Y estabas muy feliz, de seguro soñabas con alguien —volvió a molestarla, provocando un rubor en la rubia.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —contestó, llevándose a la boca un trozo de tocino—. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Ya perdí toda la mañana.

—Corazón, llegamos acá cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Necesitabas descansar algo, ¿no? —rió Cake, caminando hacia la escalera—. Una vez que termines, toma una ducha. Yo estaré con Mono.

—Por favor, dime algo que sea novedoso —contestó de forma sarcástica, ganándose unas risas por parte de su hermana.

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo en desayunar, o en éste caso almorzar. Se sentía relajada, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, y aquello le hacía feliz.

Una vez que acabó, entró a la ducha y no se tardó tanto. Prácticamente entró para despabilar, y darse ánimo para el resto del día.

Cuando bajó, Cake terminaba de limpiar la cocina y le sonrió al verla. La muchacha andaba vestida de otra forma: En vez de sus típicas ropas para ir de aventuras, usaba un vestido de mangas cortas que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color celeste, bastante sencillo. Sus calcetas largas no las usaba, pero sí sus zapatos negros, y su cabello estaba amarrado en una media cola, junto con su cintillo que llevaba sus características orejas de conejo.

—¿Y tú qué harás hoy, Fi?

—Pensaba ir con Marshall. Siento que aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar —contestó de forma relajada.

—Bah, pensé que irías con FP… Después de todo, creo que anoche se divirtieron bastante —sonrió Cake, esta vez de manera pícara. Fionna volteó su rostro totalmente ruborizada.

—P-Pensaba en ir también… Pero después de hablar con Marshall —confesó, bastante avergonzada.

—De acuerdo, Fi… Sólo cuídate mucho, ¿sí? —la humana asintió y la gata tomó un pequeño bolso que tenía—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

En cuanto Cake cerró la puerta, Fionna soltó un suspiro. Se apoyó contra la pared y miró al vacío, con las palabras de su hermana dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿A qué se refería con cuidarse? Ella ya sabía la respuesta: Que no debía ilusionarse nuevamente. No debía sembrar la esperanza, tanto en el Príncipe Flama como en ella misma. Debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso normal.

Con ése pensamiento, se armó de ánimo y tomó camino hacia la cueva de su amigo. El trayecto se le hizo algo largo, debido al tiempo que no iba, pero no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar. Allí, tocó la puerta y esperó un buen rato hasta que el vampiro se dignara a abrir. Insistió varias veces, hasta que escuchó desde adentro un siseo y un "¡Ya voy, maldición!". Rió ante lo último, pues de seguro le había despertado.

—¿Quién demonios insiste tanto en…? —Marshall se quedó callado al ver quién era su "molesto". Se medio sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos—. Vaya, Vaya, Conejita… Tanto tiempo sin verte por éstos lados.

—Deja de hacerte el interesante, Marshy —rió la humana, empujando a su amigo y entrando tan campante como si fuera su propia casa. Notó la sala algo desordenada, y le miró alzando una ceja—. ¿Acaso algún monstruo entró a atacar anoche? —preguntó divertida.

—¡Tan graciosa que eres, preciosa! —exclamó sarcástico, alzando los brazos. Flotó hasta ella y la abrazó de costado—. Tú me conoces, Fi. Anoche llegué algo cansado y medio dormido. Creo que choqué un par de veces —rió algo nervioso.

—Muchachito descuidado —negó con su cabeza, sonriendo—. Nunca cambiarás, Marshall —le miró, aún sonriente.

—No, no lo haré. Vive con eso —rió alegre—. Y, ¿a qué se debe tan honrosa visita?

—Tal vez poder hablar. Siento que ayer nos faltó tiempo… Ya sabes, cuando fuiste a sacarle los ojos a Gumball, y todo eso.

Marshall sonrió recordando aquel momento. Ver la cara del Dulce Príncipe cuando el vampiro le tomó por el cuello de la camisa fue épico. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó lo que vio después. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su Fionna estaba más que cómoda con el Príncipe del Reino de Fuego…

La humana se dio cuenta del cambio anímico de su amigo, y frunció el ceño extrañada. Deshizo el abrazo que tenían, y se paró frente a él, posando una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda del vampiro.

—¿Marshall? ¿Estás bien?

El aludido asintió levemente, alejándose del contacto de su amiga. Se dio vuelta y buscó su guitarra, tratando de alguna forma zanjar el tema.

—¿Marshy? ¿En verdad estás bien?

—Sí, Fionna… No te preocupes —tocó algunos acordes y suspiró suavemente—. ¿Te gustó la canción?

—Uh… S-Sí. Bueno, lo que escuché de ella —respondió, algo titubeante ante el cambio de Marshall—. Aunque no suele ser tu estilo.

—Hay que intentar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando —murmuró, comenzando a rasguear las cuerdas de su guitarra—. Ya sabes… dejarse a veces llevar por el momento, y sacar todo lo que sientes de alguna u otra forma.

Fionna le miró interrogante. La melodía que comenzaba a sonar, se le hacía bastante familiar. Marshall comenzó a tararear una parte, al principio casi como un susurro, pero luego su voz fue haciéndose notar. La mirada de la chica cambió a una más de sorpresa, cuando por fin reconoció aquella música: era la canción de la noche anterior.

—_Eres mi luz en oscuridad,_

_Eres el latido de mi corazón,_

_Te quiero poder abrazar,_

_Como en los días antes de que empezaras a llorar._

_Eres mi luz en oscuridad,_

_Eres el latido de mi corazón,_

_Pero eso no me basta,_

_¿Podré a tu lado alguna vez… _—Marshall se dio vuelta para mirarla. En sus ojos se veía algo que la humana no pudo percibir— …_estar?_

El vampiro dejó de tocar, y se quedó flotando, aún con su mirada puesta encima de la humana. Fionna se quedó callada, pero con un notorio rubor en su rostro.

—L-Linda canción —logró decir, aún sintiéndose azorada.

—Eso era el resto —dijo, dejando la guitarra en un pedestal—. Lamento que sea tan corta —sonrió algo nervioso.

—¿Y por qué te disculpas conmigo? Después de todo, es tu canción…

—No, no lo es —Fionna le miró algo sorprendida. Marshall subió a su cuarto, y bajó en menos de medio minuto. En sus manos llevaba una hoja que tenía algunos rayones y correcciones. La chica tomó el papel y vio de qué se trataba. Era la letra de la canción—. Es para ti, Conejita —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

La chica comenzó a leer las estrofas y los versos, analizándolos de a poco. Su mente daba vueltas, con muchas dudas. ¿Era una broma? ¿Era en serio? Se debatía si debía reír o si debía hacer algo más.

Cuando acabó, miró a Marshall, quien estaba un poco más cerca de ella.

—_Intento dar lo mejor para satisfacerte,_

_Pero sólo me saludas con tu mano,_

_Y ya no sé que hacer… _—el vampiro tomó una mano de la humana y la puso en su pecho, a la altura donde estaba su corazón sin latidos—. _Pero estoy tan loco por ti… _— terminó de cantar. Suspiró y soltó una leve risa melancólica—. Pero creo que perdí, ¿verdad?

—M-Marshall, ¿qué… Qué significa todo esto? ¿Q-Qué perdiste?—musitó la joven, con un hilo de voz.

—Perdí ante el fosforito. Él se llevó el premio mayor… —contestó, dejando a Fionna aún más confundida—. Y está bien. Está bien, porque si las cosas resultan, tú serás feliz.

—Marshall, por favor… No te entiendo.

—¿No es obvio, preciosa? —acercó sus labios a su oído—. _**Me gustas, Fionna.**_

_**Chan, chan CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN.**_

_**Hasta aquí xD *se prepara para la sarta de tomatazos, buches y todo(?)* Espero que les haya gustado! Emm… No sé que más decir. Estoy neutral xD. Los quiero, amiguitos! *-***_

_***Nessa.**_


	9. ¿Qué debo hacer?

_**Yo creo que si me morí, aquí nadie supo. Bueee, abajo daré las respectivas excusas.**_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo 7: ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Me gustas, Fionna —ella sintió el aliento de Marshall en su oído, cuando éste soltó aquellas palabras.

La humana se quedó petrificada. Sintió sus mejillas arder, y notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro cuando éste se alejó. Marshall flotó sobre ella, quedando de cabeza para mirarla.

—T-Tú… Tú… —cerró sus ojos para ordenar mejor sus ideas. Tomó aire y lo botó de a poco, abriendo lentamente sus ojos—. E-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No tendría porqué bromear con algo así.

—E-Es que no… ¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó la chica, sentándose en el suelo, ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Suspiró y alzó su cabeza para mirar al vampiro, quien seguía flotando sobre ella—. No te entiendo, Marshall.

El vampiro bajó despacio, hasta sentarse frente a ella. La miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mas ésta era vacía, sin algún rastro de felicidad.

—No es necesario que me entiendas. Fi, yo no quiero que cambies tu forma de pensar. Si yo te digo esto, es… es porque tenía que decirlo y ya. Seguiremos siendo amigos, Conejita. Nada cambiará.

Fionna le quedó mirando, aún sonrojada. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. ¿Debía huir? ¿Debía quedarse y hacer como si nada? Ya no sabía siquiera si debía abrazarle o no. Todo en su mente era confusión y más confusión.

—¿De verdad? —Marshall asintió despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Jamás he sido más sincero, Fi.

La humana le miró aún con aquel rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, asintiendo como si acabaran de darle alguna orden.

—Creo que… Creo que debo irme —murmuró, tomando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Conejita, espera —la joven se volteó y le miró nerviosa—. Sólo prométeme que no vas a huir de mí.

Fionna le dedicó una rápida mirada y salió, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta rápidamente. Mas no se corrió como lo pensó en algún momento, sino más bien se quedó apoyada en la madera de la puerta, mirando hacia el rocoso cielo con las palabras del vampiro muy frescas en su mente.

"_Todo esto es una broma, una muy mala broma"_, pensaba, tratando de convencerse de alguna forma que lo que Marshall había dicho era una mentira. No _quería_ creer algo así.

Inspiró hondo, y en un momento por su mente pasó devolverse y aclarar tanto enredo que se estaba formando. Pero sabía que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas, y le sería mucho más difícil hacer como si nada pasó. Suspiró, y optó por irse, meditar y volver al día siguiente… después de todo, Marshall era su amigo. Su mejor amigo, más bien dicho. Nunca podría alejarse de él.

Caminó sin prisa hasta la casa del árbol, tratando de distraerse en el camino. Enfrentó uno que otro monstruo, mas éstos eran pequeños y débiles, no un desafío para ella. Para su suerte cuando llegó a casa, BMO estaba ahí, y se veía algo aburrido, por lo que se alegró de sobremanera al verla.

—¡Fionna! —la maquinita corrió hacia ella.

—Oh, BMO… ¿estás solo? —preguntó dejando sus cosas de lado. El aparatito asintió y la chica se agachó para recogerlo—. ¿Quieres que juegue contigo un rato? Así nos divertimos los dos —sonrió de manera dulce.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alegre, alzando ambos bracitos. Fionna creyó morir de ternura al verle así—. ¿Qué juego se te antoja, Fi?

—Humm… ¿qué tal Ataque Ninja 3?

—Como usted diga, Fionna-sensei —respondió BMO, haciendo una leve reverencia. La humana rió ante el gesto, y fue con la pequeña máquina hacia el sillón, dejándola en la mesita de centro y tomando el control principal.

Estuvieron jugando alrededor de una hora sin parar, riendo ante la desesperación de Fionna cuando no podía realizar algún movimiento, gritando victoria cuando lograba vencer a algún jefe y cosas así.

La chica ya iba por la mitad de la última fase, cuando el golpeteo de la puerta la sacó de su concentración, logrando perder una de sus vidas en el juego.

—¡No! —gritó dramáticamente la maquinita, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha.

—Guarda el juego, BMO. Ya vendrá mi venganza —indicó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo, un pensamiento la detuvo: _¿Y si era Marshall?_ Aquello le hizo recordar sus palabras, y no pudo evitar ponerse bastante nerviosa y hasta roja. Si era él, ¿qué diría? ¿Le cerraría la puerta en su cara?

El golpeteo volvía a insistir, esta vez un poco más fuerte. BMO miraba a la chica, quien estaba casi tan quieta como una estatua, con su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración que comenzaba a tornarse agitada. ¡Malditos pensamientos! ¡Malditas suposiciones! La estaban alterando por quizás algo que no tenía que ver. Quizás no era él, quizás era alguien más como algún tipo de vendedor ambulante.

—¿Fionna? —la chica sintió la voz de la maquina llamarla, mas no se giró para verle—. ¡Fionna! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, corriendo a su lado y chocando su dedo índice contra la pierna de la joven.

—¿Uh? Oh, sí… Sí, tranquilo —medio sonrió y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Apenas vio quien era, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

Al otro lado, le esperaba el Príncipe Flama, quien sonrió al verla. Levantó su mano derecha, que estaba envuelta en papel aluminio y le mostró un par de flores de color azul que había cortado de camino.

—Hola, Fi. S-Son para ti —dijo, sonrojándose levemente y extendiendo su mano hacia la chica.

—Son muy lindas, gracias FP —sonrió, tomando las flores y llevándolas a su pecho—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Oh no. De hecho vine a preguntarte algo —la humana asintió levemente con su cabeza, incitándole a que continuara—. Me preguntaba si querrías salir por ahí… conmigo —dijo, mostrándose algo nervioso.

La propuesta le pilló desprevenida, y aquello se notó puesto que un notorio rubor apareció en su rostro.

—Uh… C-Claro —sonrió un poco, pero de forma sincera—. Espérame un momento, ¿sí? Volveré de inmediato —agregó antes de entrar a la casa, más concretamente a la cocina donde sacó un rollo de papel aluminio. Luego fue por su mochila, y lo metió allí, además de otras cosas que seguramente necesitaría si salía con el Príncipe del Reino del Fuego. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden, y volvió con su amigo—. BMO, si Cake llega y no estoy, dile que salí con FP, ¿de acuerdo? —la maquinita asintió y subió al cuarto de las chicas. Fionna volteó su mirada hacia el príncipe y sonrió—. Ya estoy lista.

—De acuerdo vamos —sonrió ofreciéndole su mano a la chica. Esta se sonrojó levemente y la tomó, saliendo hacia las praderas.

* * *

Gumball se hallaba en su cuarto, específicamente en su escritorio. Estaba rodeado de papeles y otras cosas, mientras que en su mano tenía sujeto un lápiz, que golpeaba ligeramente contra su cabeza. Parecía algo complicado, por lo que suspiró y dejó el lápiz a un lado, parándose de su lugar y queriendo emprender camino hacia la cocina. Todo parecía tranquilo…

…Demasiado para su gusto.

Detuvo su andar en cuanto estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta y se volteó, buscando algo o _alguien _con la mirada, pero no encontró nada. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el balcón, donde notó que a una parte de sus cortinas le faltaba _cierta tonalidad._

—Ese tonto… —suspiró cansado, volteando y mirando hacia todos lados—. ¡Marshall Lee, sé que estás por aquí!

Frente a él, flotando de forma vertical apareció el aludido, mostrándose algo molesto.

—No es divertido cuando no te asustas —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que el tiempo me ha enseñado —dijo, sintiéndose algo orgulloso de no caer en una de las bromas del vampiro—. ¿Qué te trae por mi castillo, Abadeer?

—Estaba aburrido, quise venir a molestarte… Nada fuera de lo normal —comentó, alzando sus hombros despreocupadamente.

—Bien, ahora aquí es cuando me dices la verdad —añadió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente—. Algo te pasa, es muy obvio.

Marshall frunció el ceño sin mirarle, y flotó con rapidez hasta el escritorio de Gumball, tomando uno de sus papeles y leyéndolo.

—Marshall, deja eso y respóndeme —ordenó.

—¿Qué tanto haces, chicloso? —ignoró lo que el soberano había dicho, sin quitarle la vista a los documentos—. ¿Por qué tanto número y cosas así?

Gumball suspiró, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Marshall Lee. Algo te pasa, y es muy obvio a la vista. Escupe —exigió, quitándole los papeles y dejándolos a un lado.

El Rey de los Vampiros gruñó por lo bajo, y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos. Bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como un tonto al percatarse que sus mejillas se oscurecían.

—Le dije a Fionna que me gusta —alzó su mirada, y se encontró con que la de Gumball tenía un gesto de sorpresa—. No te hagas el sorprendido, tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez —suspiró—. La verdad, siento que cometí un error, y si Fionna se aleja nuevamente de mí, me sentiré horrible.

El Dulce Príncipe miró a Marshall, esta vez sintiendo algo de compasión por él, después de todo, era prácticamente la primera vez que lo veía como un ser con sentimientos, en vez del típico chico malo-amante de las bromas.

Se le acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, demostrándole que le daba su apoyo.

—Eso no pasará, algo me lo dice.

Marshall le miró, y luego miró la mano en su hombro. Frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia el soberano del Dulce Reino.

—Oye, Fresa… No me toques, ¿sí? —apartó la mano, y Gumball rió levemente—. Aunque te agradezco el apoyo moral y toda esa basura, pero lo mejor es que sea Fi quién decida.

—Pero no te quedes sin hacer nada —Marshall le miró sin entender—. Lo que quiero decir es que podrías invitarla a salir un par de veces, tratar de conquistarla de a poco.

—A ver, detén tu carro un segundo, Bubba. ¿Acaso me estás dando _consejos de citas_? —preguntó incrédulo en un principio. Notó la seriedad de Gumball y luego estalló en risas—. ¡Por Glob! El Dulce soberano del Dulce Reino le da consejos de citas al Rey de la Nocheósfera —siguió riendo, mientras que el príncipe suspiraba algo cansado y se dirigía a su escritorio. Marshall le siguió se quedó flotando a su lado, un poco más calmado.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí, eso creo…—soltó un par de risillas—. Listo, ahora sí. Pero oye, ¿era en serio?

—¿Lo de los "consejos"? Sí —Marshall le miró frunciendo el ceño—. Oye, tengo que ser honesto: Prefiero mil veces que ella esté contigo, a pesar de que no me agrades del todo, a que esté con el Príncipe Flama. Él es, literalmente, una persona dañina y riesgosa. No soportaría ver a Fionna sufrir por culpa de él.

El vampiro suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia su nuca desordenando un poco sus cabellos.

—También te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —Gumball asintió—. Más bien, toda la Tierra de AAA se dio cuenta. Y pensé que cuando Fionna me contó sobre su rompimiento, dijo que ya no habrían más oportunidades —esto último lo murmuró con tono nostálgico.

Marshall bajó la mirada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizás Gumball tenía razón y debía poner de su parte. Tal vez él debería invitarla a salir más seguido, no a citas propiamente tales, pero sí a hacer lo que solían hacer antes de que él abriera la boca. Quizás, sólo quizás, ésa era una buena idea. No la presionaría, simplemente sería su amigo. Le coquetearía y le recordaría lo linda que es, le haría bromas a ella, pero también la haría reír. Sí, haría muchas cosas por ella.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —la voz del príncipe le sacó de su "trance".

—Sí, sí… —miró su muñeca como si en ella tuviera un reloj—. Será mejor que me vaya. Me está dando hambre, y honestamente tus cortinas no son tan sabrosas como se ven —se burló, flotando hacia la ventana. Miró a través de ésta, y se dio cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecer. Hizo un gesto con la mano, y salió, perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba, más hambriento se sentía. Por suerte se hallaba cerca del campo de fresas, pues podría detenerse unos minutos a descansar a comer. El día había sido emocionalmente agotador.

Se tiró en medio del campo, rodeado de un montón de fresas que había sacado previamente, y se quedó mirando el estrellado cielo que se presentaba ante él. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, recordándose lo tonto que había sido al abrir su bocaza. Y de seguro ahora debía soportar el inminente, pero a la vez inconsciente alejamiento de su amiga hacia su persona.

De a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, relajándose gracias al silencio y la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro, despeinando un poco su cabello. Pero lo bueno dura poco, y así lo comprobó él.

No muy lejos de ahí, se escuchaban unas risas, que al menos para él, era muy familiares. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, preguntando a la deidades que porqué justo tenían que estar en ese momento y en especial en _ese lugar_.

Suspiró, se volvió invisible y se levantó de su sitio lentamente, con su vista enfocada en la _feliz pareja._

Y allí estaban ellos: el Príncipe Flama y Fionna. Ambos sentados, mirando al cielo, conversando y a veces riendo. Marshall se dio cuenta que el soberano trataba de abrazarla de alguna forma, pero parecía nervioso de hacerlo. Algo que de cierta manera, aliviaba al vampiro. Fionna, en cambio, mantenía abrazada sus rodillas, con su cabeza en alto mirando al cielo, aunque de repente se giraba para poder ver a su acompañante a los ojos. Algo que llamó la atención de Marshall Lee, fue que ella se veía tranquila. Se notaba feliz, muy al contrario por como él la había visto hacía un par de hora atrás: nerviosa y algo temerosa. Pensar en eso le hizo sentir un tanto culpable. Sacudió su cabeza como espantando aquellas ideas de su mente y decidió que lo mejor sería irse de allí. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Por otro lado, los dos jóvenes seguían en su mundo. Conversaban de cualquier cosa, reían por las bromas, o a veces sólo se quedaban en silencio, ya sea mirándose uno al otro o contando las estrellas. En un momento de esos tantos silencios que había, Fionna se quedó mirando al Príncipe Flama, mas éste pareció no darse cuenta.

La chica pensaba en lo bien que la pasaba a su lado, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. FP era un gran chico, definitivamente. Ya no era ese ser malvado que conoció a los catorce, ahora era totalmente distinto. Ya no buscaba dañar a los demás, sino compartir con ellos y ayudarles en lo posible, y a lo mejor era por la influencia que ella ejerció en él durante su relación. Sea cual sea la razón, ella estaba agradecida de haberle conocido, y de que allá aparecido en ése momento.

De alguna manera, FP le había hecho olvidar todo el estrés que sentía por lo ocurrido con Marshall, y vaya que sí fue un alivio para ella. En verdad, le estaba agradecida por ello.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó mirándole, quizás fueron tan sólo unos segundos o pudieron ser minutos, pero sumergida en sus pensamientos, sentía que no había pasado mucho. La pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro algo sonrojado, producto del calor de su acompañante.

—¿Fi? —el príncipe capturó su atención—. ¿Pasa algo? —la chica negó suavemente, ensanchando sólo un poco más su sonrisa. Se acercó, y en un movimiento rápido, besó la mejilla del soberano. Éste se ruborizó a más no poder y la joven rió un poco por ello—. ¿Y-Y eso p-por qué? —preguntó, llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla.

—Es mi forma de darte las gracias —murmuró, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo—. Te agradezco por aparecer hoy, FP.

—Fionna —la aludida le miró—, no tienes porqué agradecer nada. Estaré siempre que me necesites o no —ambos rieron por lo bajo. El Príncipe Flama acercó una de sus manos al rostro de ella y le sonrió—. No olvides eso, ¿sí?

Fionna negó con su cabeza, de alguna forma prometiendo que no lo haría. FP no borró su sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó a ella, estando a tan sólo un par de centímetros alejado de la cara de la aventurera, y como era de esperarse, ésta estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Fi, tengo que ser muy directo y sincero contigo —murmuró—. Si soy así contigo, es porque aún no puedo olvidarte. Fuiste importante para mí, y lamento que todo haya acabado… —la chica iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió—. Hablo en serio. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, Fionna. No pido más.

La joven se quedó muda durante algunos segundos, mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Genial, ahora sí que su cabeza era un torbellino, que bajaba de su cerebro a su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar a FP? Por algo las cosas no habían funcionado. Pero no iba a negar que el buen recuerdo, y quizás algunos sentimientos aún seguían allí, y lo sabía muy bien.

Pero también estaba Marshall. Su amigo. Aquel vampiro molestoso y amante de las bromas, que la hacía reír y que la apoyaba en todo. Aquel muchacho que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz…

…Y aquello la confundía aún más.

Bajó su mirada y suspiró, preocupando un poco a su acompañante.

—¿Fi?

—La verdad, FP… —comenzó, mirándole—. Y-Yo no sé. Lo lamento. Mira, yo aún siento cosas por ti, no lo voy a negar —confesó con un rubor en sus mejillas—, pero… Pero no sé si esto sea lo correcto.

El Príncipe Flama acarició su rostro y sonrió con ternura, provocando en ella aún más confusión.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿sí? Yo te esperaré, _mi princesa_.

La chica asintió sin mucho ánimo, y tras despedirse de él, corrió a casa. Sólo quería dormir y poder olvidar todos sus problemas, pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Y también sabía que Cake la iba a interrogar apenas la viera, y de seguro ella no aguantaría más y explotaría. Buscaba alguna solución, algo que le dijera qué decisión tomar. Porque si algo ya sabía, es que la confesión de Marshall Lee dio vuelta su mundo.

* * *

_**¡Mis amigos hermosos! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, en verdad. Pero me vino uno de esos bloqueos de autor… ¡Uff! Horribles. Y esto fue lo que salió. También quiero dar el aviso que me será IMPOSIBLE actualizar durante por lo menos, las siguientes dos semanas, porque se me vienen las pruebas de la facultad y es menester que las apruebe (o si no me colgarán, y bueee… No sería muy lindo). Así que pido mis disculpas de ante, pero en cuanto tenga listo el capítulo, saben que lo subiré de inmediato, como ahora.**_

_**Otra cosa: Si van a mi perfil, encontrarán un link hacia mi DeviantART. Bien, ahí es donde mayormente publico mis situaciones o avisos, por medio del Journal. También encontrarán el link de mi ask, por si quieren hacerme alguna consulta. Básicamente eso, no tengo nada más que decir… Será hasta la próxima **_

_***Nessa.**_


	10. Lo pensaré

_**No, no he muerto. Sigo viva, pero ocupadísima hasta decir basta. Eeeen fin, aquí el capítulo ocho :D**_

**Disclaimer: **Hora de Aventura ni sus personajes, lamentablemente no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

Capítulo 8: "Lo pensaré."

Era un domingo por la mañana, bastante temprano a decir verdad, y la joven aventurera se hallaba despierta, sentada en la cima de una colina mirando hacia el horizonte. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, abrazaba sus rodillas y a veces escondía su rostro entre ellas. Estaba sola, pues quería aclarar ese torbellino que tenía en su cabeza… Esa tormenta mental que la azotaba desde hace ya casi cinco días.

Cinco días en los que, como era de esperarse, no se acercó ni al Príncipe Flama ni a Marshall Lee. Seguía viendo y ayudando a Gumball, y continuaba sus aventuras con Cake, pero después de eso, nada más.

Su hermana entraba a preocuparse. Y no era para menos, si la humana no hablaba mucho a la hora de comer, y si no estaba jugando con BMO, estaba encima de su cama mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Muchas veces se le acercó para preguntarle que qué le pasaba, pero recibía las mismas respuestas tras cada intento: "_Estoy bien", "No es nada, sólo estoy cansada"_, y cuando ya era demasiada la insistencia, podía gritar un "_¡Cake, déjame tranquila!". _Claro, al principio se pensó que Fionna sólo estaba en sus días, pero luego recordó que no estaban ni cerca de la fecha. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? Probó preguntando a Gumball, mas éste sólo respondía con una negativa. Quizás Marshall sabría, y por su cabeza pasó el ir sin que la joven se diera cuenta y preguntar, pero se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera la chica iba a verle. Bien, podría tener una pista de que el vampiro tenía algo que ver. Pero no sacaba mucho con averiguar, pues confiaba en que su hermana y mejor amiga le diría lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Y, ¿qué sucedía en ella? Iban y venían pensamientos e ideas tan estúpidas como la anterior. Aún no sabía qué responderle al Príncipe del Reino del Fuego, aún no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Marshall… Ni siquiera podía descifrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Estaba confundida, tanto así que a veces se le ocurría que lo mejor era huir, crearse una nueva identidad y empezar de cero. Lo que era imposible, si no está demás decir.

Así que tras su quincuagésimo sexto suspiro, se puso de pie y gritó. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho, sacando toda su frustración de una vez por todas. Y no gritó una, ni dos, ni tres, sino que fueron seis veces. Y cada grito, tenía tanta o más fuerza que el anterior. Cuando acabó, cayó de bruces al suelo, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. En parte le había servido, se sentía un tanto más aliviada, pero no había sido suficiente. Debía hacer algo, y Fionna sabía lo que era. Titubeó un momento, se debatió internamente durante unos minutos… Pero finalmente trazó y ordenó mejor sus ideas y se puso de pie para irse de allí, y dirigirse a un lugar que ella conocía bastante bien.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, y se maldijo a sí misma al percatarse que ya había llegado a su destino prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rascó su brazo levemente, con la mirada gacha. No tenía el valor de llamar o de siquiera entrar a la casa, los nervios la carcomían y aún ordenaba sus ideas y palabras en su mente.

Respiró hondo, sacudió levemente su cabeza, y llevó su puño hacia la madera de la puerta, bastante decidida. Se detuvo nuevamente, suspiró y frunció el ceño. Acercó más su puño, y sus nudillos apenas si tocaron la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de par en par.

—¿Fi? —la chica le miró y sonrió algo nerviosa. Más que sonrisa, era una mueca cualquiera.

—H-Hola Marshall… Um, ¿puedo entrar?

El vampiro asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se quedó de pie junto a ésta, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fionna caminó hasta el sillón, y se quedó parada junto a éste, mirando sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. El silencio se tornaba incómodo, mas no sabían como romperlo.

—¿Sucede algo, Conejita? —Marshall decidió preguntar, pues estaba demasiado intrigado con la visita de su amiga.

La chica se sobresaltó, miró al vampiro y un rubor bastante notorio subió a su rostro.

—Uh, yo… Yo vine a verte. Y a hablar contigo, Marsh… —musitó bastante nerviosa. El chico asintió una vez, incitándola a que continuara—. Mira, lo que pasa es que yo… Yo…

—¿Tú…? —Marshall intentó disimularlo, pero se medio sonrió al verla tan nerviosa. Se veía más adorable de lo que él pensaba. Comenzó a acercársele, provocando que el sonrojo de la humana aumentara aún más—. Vamos, Fi. Lo que quieras decir, suéltalo ya —sonrió un poco.

La chica miró al vampiro a los ojos, y notó la sonrisa que éste tenía. Claro que aquello la ponía nerviosa, pero por alguna razón, también le daba _confianza_. Tomó aire y lo botó, lista para decir que lo tenía en mente.

—E-Es sobre lo que me dijiste… Ya sabes, la otra vez —Marshall volvió a asentir en silencio—. Y bueno, estuve pensando mucho sobre eso… Y no sólo eso, sino otras cosas que me pasaron —bajó la mirada, recordando la confesión del Príncipe Flama—. Es como si de pronto muchas cosas se me vinieron encima, y hay noches en las que no puedo ni dormir pensando en ellas. Y una de esas cosas… Eres tú, Marshall —Fionna volvió a mirarle, y notó una expresión de confusión en el rostro del vampiro—. Tú… Tú me confundes, Marshall Lee.

—¿Te confundo?

—¡Como nunca! —suspiró y jaló levemente su cabello—. Mira, yo creí… Yo creí que me gustaba FP. Pero luego viniste con eso de que sientes algo por mí, y…

—Y te cambió todos los planes, ¿no? —terminó la oración. Fionna asintió y se dejó caer en el sillón. Marshall le imitó, y se sentó a su lado, mirando a la nada—. Oye, no tienes porqué torturarte así. No es para tanto, Fi.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Mi cabeza es un maldito torbellino, Marshall!

El vampiro negó con su cabeza, luciendo algo cansado. A veces la chica se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, según podía ver.

—Fi, cálmate —él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga—. No es el fin del mundo. No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, ni pidiéndote que huyamos lejos… Sólo te dije que me gustas, nada más. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Conejita —sonrió levemente, un tanto divertido.

—¿Uh? —Fionna le miró confundida y bastante avergonzada—. No te entiendo…

—Nunca fue mi intención confundirte, preciosa —acarició su mejilla y le sonrió para darle confianza—. Y lo siento si así fue… Ya te dije, eres libre de elegir. No te presionaré ni nada por el estilo. Seguiré siendo yo, tu viejo y molestoso amigo.

La chica le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, comprobando que lo que él decía era verdad. Y así corroboró. Nunca había visto tanta sinceridad en él.

Las manos del vampiro seguían en sus mejillas, provocando que éstas se pusieran más rojas de lo que ya estaban, y obviamente poniéndola bastante nerviosa.

—Marshall… —la chica murmuró, antes de acercársele más y abrazarlo. El vampiro sólo medio sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la humana, apegándola un poco más a él. Quería sentirla cerca, saber que ella jamás se alejaría de él.

—No te sientas bajo presión, Fionna —se distanció un poco de ella y suspiró—. ¿Te parece si olvidamos todo éste tema con una sesión de improvisación?

—Sabes que no lo olvidaré —musitó, y levantó la vista—. Pero es un trato —sonrió.

El vampiro le devolvió el gesto y fue rápidamente por su guitarra que estaba en su habitación. Al volver, notó que la chica tenía en sus manos el cuadernillo de canciones, y que mantenía la vista y leía la letra de una de ellas. No era necesario que el vampiro le preguntara que qué hacía, así que sólo se acercó a ella, sonriendo de lado.

—Umm, ¿Fi? —la aludida se sobresaltó y le miró algo sonrojada—. Vaya, parece que encontraste algo interesante ahí —apuntó el cuadernillo y rió.

—N-No es nada… —cerró el librito y lo dejó sobre el sillón—. Sólo revisaba la canción —miró al vampiro y sonrió algo apenada—. Me gustaría cantar esa…

Marshall rascó su nuca nerviosamente y recogió el cuaderno, dándole una hojeada rápida. Se detuvo en la dichosa canción y la leyó, soltando un suspiro como de cansancio.

—¿De verdad… De verdad te gustó?

La chica asintió despacio, acercándose al vampiro y quitándole el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Miró la hoja y luego volvió su vista hacia su amigo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, a pesar de haber huido a la mitad de ella —ambos rieron y luego volvieron a mirarse—. Fue el mejor regalo, Marshall.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —murmuró y besó su mejilla. Fionna no tardó en ponerse totalmente roja y sonreír nerviosa, alejándose un poco del vampiro.

El Rey de la Nochéosfera ajustó la correa de su guitarra y se la puso al hombro, comenzando a tocar distintos acordes y notas como para armonizar un poco el ambiente. Flotaba alrededor de la sala lentamente, mirando nada más que el techo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas del instrumento.

La muchacha, por otro lado se encontraba sentada en el suelo, mirando a la nada y sólo prestando oído a la melodía que el vampiro tocaba. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, y tarareaba el ritmo que pudo agarrar de la música del vampiro. Poco a poco su voz se alzaba más y más, y no se dio ni cuenta cuando Marshall había dejado de tocar, puesto que seguía cantando.

El vampiro flotaba encima de la chica, con sus ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por la delicada y afinada voz de su amiga. Su canto parecía el de un ángel, con una voz suave que si de seguro ella cantara canciones de cuna, los niños no tardarían en dormir. Era casi perfecta, al menos para sus oídos.

Fionna seguía con sus ojos cerrados, dejando que de su boca salieran palabras que rimaban unas con otras. Y por esto no se dio cuenta que el Rey de los Vampiros había dejado de flotar sobre ella, sino que ahora estaba _frente_ a ella. Y parecía que en ése momento Marshall había olvidado lo que "espacio personal" significaba, puesto que la distancia que había entre ellos no pasaba de los diez centímetros.

—Tienes una hermosa voz, Fi, ¿te lo habían dicho antes? —murmuró y sonrió.

La chica abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y el sonrojo no tardó en hacerse notar en su rostro al percatarse de la cercanía de su amigo. Con algo de dificultad sonrió y bajó su mirada.

—G-Gracias, supongo… Creo que nuestras sesiones me han ayudado en algo, ¿no?

Marshall rió un poco y se volteó, buscando la mirada de la joven. Posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica, y la sintió tan cálida que él incluso olvidó que estaba técnicamente muerto. Fionna, por otro lado, al sentir la fría mano del vampiro sobre su rostro, de inmediato le miró, encontrándose con esos ojos rojos que miraban directamente a los azules suyos.

La mirada de Marshall pasó de observar y guardar en su memoria los azules y profundos ojos de la humana, a mirar aquellos rosáceos labios que como nunca en ése momento, él anhelaba probar. Volvió a su posición original, mas su vista seguía enfocada en la boca de la muchacha. Fionna se dio cuenta de ello, y como era de esperarse, se sonrojó aún más. Trató de volver a bajar su rostro, pero la mano del vampiro en su mejilla se lo impedía. Sintió el pulgar de Marshall acariciar parte de su pómulo, cerró los ojos ante ese contacto y suspiró. Marshall sonrió un poco y se acercó más a ella, al punto de que en su nariz chocaba el aire que la chica botaba debido a su respiración. La joven al sentir la cercanía, pensó en alejarse y en lo posible correr, pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a ese pensamiento.

—Marsh, n-no hagas todo más difícil… Por favor —murmuró, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

—Créeme que eso es lo que quiero evitar, Fi. Pero tú... tú me estás tentando de una forma que jamás pensé que lo harías —respondió casi en susurro, estando a tan sólo un par de centímetros alejado de la boca de la humana—. Sólo esto… Y no te pido nada más.

Fionna frunció el ceño, y no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber qué pretendía el vampiro. Ella sabía que si aquello pasaba, las cosas cambiarían entre ella y Marshall. Pero quería experimentarlo, ella quería saber qué se sentiría probar los fríos labios del Rey de los Vampiros.

Así que no dijo nada más y ella fue quien acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, pero sus labios seguían unidos y parecía que nada los fuera a separar. Marshall parecía algo shockeado al principio, pero cuando cayó en cuenta lo que estaba pasando, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la humana, quien yacía sobre él.

La chica, por otro lado, a pesar de haber sido ella quien "tomó la iniciativa", se hallaba completamente nerviosa e inexperta. Sintió las manos de su amigo posarse en su cintura y se percató de un mayor apego a su cuerpo. Sintió que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y éstos empeoraron cuando se dio cuenta de que el vampiro quería profundizar aquel beso, pidiéndole con su lengua poder explorar más de su boca y ella cedió de a poco, temerosa de cualquier cosa.

Los labios de la humana eran una delicia. Tenían un sabor dulce, como si fueran aquella fruta más sabrosa que él había probado jamás. Y se hacía casi como una adicción, pues cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha comenzaba a alejarse de él para poder recuperar su aliento, le tomó unos segundos el poder despegarse de su boca.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes. Ella tenía las mejillas bastantes rojas, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápido debido a lo alterada que estaba su respiración. Marshall sonrió levemente ante esa imagen, al verla a ella tan confusa y a la vez tan adorable. El vampiro se sentó en el suelo y acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de la humana y la acarició suavemente. La chica sonrió con el gesto.

—¿Sigues igual de confundida que antes, Fi? —se burló el muchacho, algo nada más como para romper el silencio.

—No tienes idea, Marshall Lee —respondió de la misma forma, apartando su rostro y poniéndose de pie—. Creo que mejor me voy…

El vampiro se levantó y flotó hasta la puerta, quedando de pie frente a ésta antes de que Fionna pudiera salir.

—Mira, sé que lo que pasó fue… "raro" —la chica le miró instándole a que continuara—. Pero debes saber que en verdad me gustó, Fi. Y mucho —sonrió al ver que la chica sonreía bajando la mirada apenada—. Piénsalo, conejita.

—No prometo nada, Marsh… —le miró y sonrió, aunque estaba claro que fingía—. Entonces… ¿nos vemos?

—Sí, seguro —se apartó sin muchas ganas de la puerta, pero justo antes de que la humana abandonara la casa, él la tomó por el brazo y la abrazó. Fionna puso resistencia al principio, argumentando que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que de verdad necesitaba irse, pero no parecía funcionar.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, en silencio total. Se escuchaba de repente los suspiros de la joven y su respiración. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron. Sonrieron y esta vez fue Marshall quién rompió el espacio que había entre ellos para besarla y disfrutar de aquellos labios tan deliciosos una vez más, mas no fue un beso largo y apasionado como el anterior. Cuando se separaron el vampiro apoyó su frente con la de la chica y le miró a los ojos.

—Volverás, yo lo sé…

—No puedo alejarme de ti, Marshy. Eres mi amigo y- —él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—No hablo de eso, tontita. Hablo de que sé que _volverás_ a mí. Algo me lo dice —guiñó un ojo y la chica se ruborizó por completo.

—Ya déjame ir, idiota. Cake debe estar con ataque porque salí en la madrugada.

Marshall sonrió y soltó el abrazo. Ambos se despidieron y Fionna empezó a correr de regreso a su casa.

—Tienes diez segundos para explicarme dónde rayos estabas, por qué saliste tan de madrugada y porqué vienes así de agitada. ¡Ahora! —exigió una muy molesta Cake.

Fionna había llegado no hacía mucho, y pretendía sólo subir a su cuarto y descansar.

—Hermana, tranquila. Salí temprano porque no tenía sueño, luego estuve con Marshall —al mencionarlo se sonrojó levemente e intentó ocultarlo—, y al ver que ya era mucho tiempo fuera, me vine corriendo, por eso vengo agitada —sonrió para convencerla—. Tranquila, no me pasó nada.

—Supongo que te creeré —suspiró—. Me preocupé, eso es todo. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Pero no fue así —la gata la abrazó—. Estoy algo cansada y quisiera ir a dormir un rato.

—¡Te apuesto a que saliste de aventuras con el chupasangre! —le regañó.

—Cake, tú sabes que cuando salgo de aventuras con él, salgo también contigo —acarició la cabeza de la minina—. Sólo hablamos, cantamos y… —se quedó callada cuando las imágenes de lo sucedido en la casa del vampiro se agolparon en su mente.

—¿Y…? —la felina se dio cuenta del rubor que se hacía presente en las mejillas de la humana. Puso sus patas en su cintura y miró a su hermana de forma sospechosa—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Uh? —la muchacha miró a la gatita y sacudió su cabeza luego de caer en cuenta que se había perdido durante unos segundos—. ¡Ah! N-No, nada más… Sólo lo usual —respondió nerviosa, jugando un poco con sus manos—. Pero bueno, me iré a dormir. ¡Nos vemos! —dijo rápido, y desapareció de un momento a otro.

Cake se quedó mirando por dónde se había ido la aventurera, con las palabras en la boca. Se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza.

—Algo me está ocultando esa niña —se dijo, antes de ir por el teléfono y marcar a Gumball. Seguro él tendría alguna idea.

_**Ya mis chiquillos, eso es todo y no me comprometo a dar fecha alguna de actualización. La universidad me consume poco a poco(?). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Y ya saben, cualquier "anuncio" siempre lo doy a través de mi Journal del Deviantart (que encontrarán en mi descripción).**_

_**Eso sería, por el momento… ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_***Nessa.**_


End file.
